


Keep To The Path

by REDEADED



Category: Lapidot - Fandom, Steven Universe (Cartoon), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gambling, Hurt/Comfort, Violence, mainly little mentions of smut but a few good scenes here and there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:45:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 27,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13079127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDEADED/pseuds/REDEADED
Summary: The Witcher Woman awakens with no memory of who she is or where she is from, will she be able to find where she hails from? What her name is? Who these people are? And how did she got these new scars?Brought this fic back from the dead in hopes of finishing it.





	1. First Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> I have regretted deleting this fic and have decided to bring it back seeing as I had the ending written out and everything. I might bring back the one-shot that fire started this fic but who knows yeah?

Opening her eyes the blonde haired witcher winced as she felt her chest wrapped in bandages where scars were laid. Slowly lifting herself she stroked her hand across her to chest to make sure she was clean and decent. No woman likes to be in the nude where she isn't comfortable. Where was she, and more importantly..

..who was she?

"I didn't know girls could become witchers as well, you sure you don't have prick under those trousers?" the witcher looked up and glared at the woman in armor in front of her cell. She was as tall as a mountain and had the muscles to match. "I'd like to welcome you to the Pink Court master witcher." she spoke sarcastically and that annoyed the witcher.

"Who are you and who am I?" The mountain sized woman's smile fell instantly and she sighed loudly. "Something the matter?"

"Your a witcher, a person who hunts and kills monsters for a price. We found you in a pile of boulders and rocks thinking you were dead, but alas we brought you back from the brink due to one of your potions still being in effect!" The witcher raised an eyebrow in disbelief but the mountain woman merely laughed it off and opened the gate walking over to hand her suitable clothing. "I go by Jasper dear witcher, I hope we can find where you come from and give you your memories back in some way."

"That would make things a lot easier." Jasper smiled brightly before helping the witcher to dress. "Careful glorious knight, don't want you ruining your lovely armor."

"Depending on your skill in battle it would be a compliment to have your blood smeared on me." The witcher rolled her eyes receiving back her two swords from Jasper. "Come now, the queen wishes to speak to you urgently." Following the knight, the witcher couldn't help but marvel at how gigantic the castle was. Being inside it felt like a whole other world to her, if this was royalty then she was glad to not be apart of it. She was slowly growing to hate the way the passerby's were glaring at her with disgusted looks upon they're faces. What was the problem? Finally opening two large doors Jasper pulled the witcher aside and bowed to the queen.

"Introducing her majesty Queen of the Sunny Lands, Lady Fuchsia!" the witcher looked towards the woman on a throne before attempting to bow. The queen laughed before motioning for the two to approach the throne.

"Hello there young witcher, if I am correct you are Peridot of the school of the wolf?" her majesty questioned with a smile. The witcher felt awful about her memory loss.

"I can't say for certain my lady. It would seem that I have lost all memory aside from my ability to speak and such." Lady Fuchsia's smile fell into a frown as she placed her palms against her chest. "My lady, would you happen to know anyone who was close to me?"

"My poor witcher, you'd have to return to Kaer Morhen to learn of anything." The witcher who decided to adopt the name of Peridot sighed deeply and had a grief stricken face upon her. "If you'd like, you could take my trusted knight here with you. Would you mind Jasper?"

"Anything for you my lady!" Queen Fuchsia giggled before clapping her hands together. The witcher and knight both bowed before leaving the chamber...

"Is Kaer Morhen far from these lands?" Peridot questioned tightening the swords on her back. The horse she rode on was a fine steed and didn't insist on lounging about as soon as they had hit the roads outside the kingdom. Oh how Peridot silently hoped she would get to keep this steed after the journey had ended. "It sounded like quiet a travel to Queen Fuchsia."

"Based on this map it is one hell of a week's trip, I hope you have a comfortable arse lady witcher."

"Peridot please."

"Very well Peridot, we shall stop at inns if you wish or make camp anywhere." Peridot shot the knight a smile before spurring on her steed to go as fast as it desired.

 

 

A blue haired sorceress was trying her hardest to catch her breath as she tried to summon more force from the earth to fuel her powers only to knock herself to the ground. An older sorceress came to her aid with a sigh and lifted her up, with a push she gave her some of her energy to fuel her in one last attempt to summon the ability to see the woman she loved through the looking glass. With a final push she was successful and watched as the witcher named Peridot rode alongside a knight in shiny silver armor sharing laughs with one an other.

"My precious Peri, I've finally found you..."

"Lapis you'd best rest for the day, if anything she's headed back to that castle with Geralt.." The blue haired sorceress was angry but decided it would best not to show it and kept herself composed. "Tomorrow if she's closer we'll teleport you there deal?"

"Deal lady Merigold..." Lapis knew better then to be greedy but wouldn't you feel the same if the woman you loved was in your sights but so far at the same time? Lapis could wait a day, perhaps Peridot would be waiting to enter the water witch's arms.

 

 

"You don't remember anything?" Jasper asked finishing the last of her meal. Peridot shook her head once again and growled with annoyance as the rain had begun to pour down upon them and the fire. "So much for a nice night, come here witcher." Jasper had set up a tent and fastened some branches and leaves to keep it up regardless of the rain. Peridot huffed but none the less joined the giant knight in the comfort of the warm tent. Removing her wet armor and such, the witcher stayed in her dry clothing and sighed noticing the knight only had one blanket. "Forgive me witcher-"

"Peridot for the last time."

"Peridot." Jasper corrected herself and cleared her throat. "Think nothing of it other than keeping warm. In the morning before dusk we shall rise and make our way once more, till then let us rest." Peridot grumbled to herself but joined the giant knight and laid down with her back to the knight, but before long the witcher gave up and silently began to spoon the knight for warmth. "Cold Peridot?"

"Shut up... yes." Jasper shook gently with laughter before slowly wrapping her arms around Peridot.

"I'm still cold, you don't mind do you."

"As long as I get warmth." Jasper could tell she was enjoying it, otherwise they wouldn't have intertwined their legs just now. Witcher libido's were one hell of an organ, hopefully Jasper could contain her own urges and keep this professional. But with an arse that comfortable she was already hoping they could lie together for a long time. Peridot trying just as hard to ignore it had began to wonder about what Kaer Morhen was like and who the blue haired sorceress in her dream was. How did she know Peridot and how could she cry over her as she poured the rest of the potion into her mouth.

Soon enough she would have her answers, hopefully it wasn't anything deadly.


	2. On The Path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Peridot continue on.

The witcher slowly awoke wrapped up and tucked into the blanket she shared with the knight during the slumber. Glancing over she could make out the image of the knight's silhouette outside the tent packing up the rest of the supplies into a knapsack and feeding the horses. Slowly stretching and popping her neck, Peridot began to get dressed and fully covered in her weapons and armor before joining the knight outside. Jasper had left her helmet on her saddle and smiled brightly towards her riding companion before tossing her something small to eat.

"Should fill your stomach before we hit the trail once more Peridot." the witcher returned the look and enjoyed the meal as she joined the knight leaning against a tree.  
"Give me a bit then I shall return the tent to it's sack, did you rest easy?" Peridot nodded before thanking the knight. "Not a problem, I love being useful." Peridot chuckled before gently punching Jasper's arm.

"Your doing great so far, I'll help you out as thanks for being my personal fire." Jasper returned the chuckle and the two finished packing before heading off. Peridot wasn't a big fan of forests or not being able to see the sun, she did however love when they exited the forest to see a lake in the distance as they galloped through a valley of grass and hills to the other side. She may not have her memory yet but she could tell this was a past joy of hers and didn't want it to end.

It felt like flying free. High into the sky like the birds could do, being able to just go and not be hold down by anything. After a good while of riding the witcher motioned for Jasper to follow her, unaware that it was her enhanced hearing that she was able to pick up on distant screams. Slowing to a trot, the duo sneaked around a tree to see some bandits roughing up some poor villagers and running their hands along the women. Peridot was uncomfortable with the sight but slightly shuddered as Jasper growled a roar that could rival that of a manticore! Drawing her sword and shield the heroic knight dashed over making due with a few bandits at a time. Peridot watched in awe only to be returned to her senses as two of the bastards tried to catch the knight with a sneak attack.

Not today!

With a quick dash and only hearing the iron sword leave it's sheathe, the bandits turned to watch as the witcher sliced the top of they're skulls clean off. Joining Jasper, the two cleared out the bandits in a matter of seconds earning praise and cheers from the villagers and some horrified looks along with pure fright when they caught a glimpse of Peridot's cat-like eyes. She could hear the mumbling and it wounded her slightly, 'Why's a knight traveling with a mutant? Horrid creature, look what she did to those men!' Jasper caught her expression and pulled her back to the horses gently rubbing her arm with her fingers.

"They know nothing my friend, they'd be dead if not for your amazing skills!" Jasper complimented. Peridot smirked and rubbed her fingers over the knight's:

"Thank you, i'm nowhere near your skills but thanks for lying to me." Jasper scoffed before returning to her horse.

"You seemed better then me my dear witcher."

 

 

Lapis woke to her fingernails being nearly impaled into her palms, the knight flirting with HER lover? How could she be ok with this? Looking towards her door being thrown open she felt herself relax as Triss gave her a 'Knock it off' look and stared the girl down.

"They're flirting..." Lapis mumbled throwing on a shirt and trousers. "She's growing fond of that giant woman and I-"

"I know, it sucks." Triss joined her on the bed and rubbed circles into her back. "I used to feel that way-"

"You still do." Dumb choices like that earned her a smack to the back of the head. "I thought you were my student? Student's are usually on their master's side Lapis." the water witch huffed and rolled her eyes before apologizing and finishing dressing herself. "Tell you what, we'll head over to Kaer Morhen in a few hours and set up a welcome home party for Peri, sound good?" Lapis smiled brightly and nodded in agreement before remembering the knight would be with her causing the smile to falter slightly. Triss caught that but found it wiser to not let on and cleared her throat. "Enjoy your morning Lapis, we will continue training at Kaer Morhen!" Lapis giggled before finishing her outfit with a nice hat to conceal her face from the burning sun.

Outside where it was bright and sunny Lapis skipped her way over to the pond outside the tower where here and Triss had been spending time recently. Taking a deep breathe the water witch concentrated and began to lift water out of the pond and created moving statues and different animations with it to hone her abilities to the best she could. After a few practice runs she recomposed herself and her thoughts returned to Peridot where she could remember all the different battles the witcher was ever in. Recreating them in the water brought back so many memories of their adventures. She even thought about how they first met...

 

 

_"Come out before I make you." Peridot growled out staring in Lapis' direction. The sorceress slowly revealed herself before simply waving._

_"I really like your eyes." she whispered never taking her eyes off of the witcher's. She even giggled when the blonde blushed and turned away. "Can I sit with you a moment?" Peridot didn't respond but didn't try to scare her off either when they were side by side. "finished bathing I take it? You smell wonderfully." Peridot blushed a bit brighter before fixing her doublet and the two swords on her back._

_"I like this lake, don't like the trees but at least the sun shines over the water." Lapis hummed in agreement slowly looking at the now smiling witcher and taking in the sight of her eyes once more. "It's not polite to stare you know." It was the sorceress' turn to blush and she hid her face away only to jump slightly as Peridot poked her side gently._

_"You... have nice eyes as well." the two giggled with their cheeks tinted pink before dipping both pairs of feet in the water kicking them back and forth telling stories about their teachers or incidents and how they felt about them. "I mean come on right? How could Geralt not see Lambert setting up the trap outside? Lambert's no sneak!" Lapis laughed and placed her hand on Peridot's shoulder as the two laughed loudly flailing their feet in the water making waves every which way. After the noise died down Lapis hadn't removed her hand and the Peridot was enchanted by her smile not moving away. "Do you.. wanna be friends?" Peridot asked twiddling her thumbs. Lapis giggled and embraced the witcher tightly:_

_"Of course! We'll be the best of friends!" Lapis responded with pure joy. For a few minutes longer the two friends enjoyed the view of the lake and slowly laced together their fingers._

Lapis had sat down under a nearby tree wiping the tears from her eyes. She loved that memory, it was one of her favorites of her time spent with Peridot. It always made her smile, except for this one hurtful time. She cried and cried and cried until it was time for her and Triss to depart.

 

 

Hours later, the witcher and knight decided to stay at an inn and enjoyed a hot meal with some beer. Ignoring the looks the locals gave Peridot, Jasper kept a grin on her face at all times and even offered to try to out drink her companion. At about 9 mugs of the stuff the giant woman began to lose her balance and couldn't help stifle her giggles any longer.

"Oh my, Peridot." Jasper hiccup and giggled once more. "Would you kindly carry me to my bed? I think you've won tonight."

"What do I win?" Jasper merely laughed as the blonde gently lifted her up the stairs to the room they were assigned.

"You win the comfort of your own bed tonight! I know you'll miss me but you deserve some more leg room." Peridot chuckled to herself and tucked in the knight after helping her remove her boots. "Goodnight master witcher." She began to snore immediately making Peridot smile before thinking the same thing and joining her in a dream state in her own bed roll.


	3. Unsure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The duo meet the witchers and learn a bit before being interrupted by some teleporting women.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck here we go.

Nearing the Witcher school Jasper motioned for Peridot to slow down to a trot, allowing the horses to calm themselves. Peridot huffed in confidence knowing she was going to find her answers, hopefully get more training in so as to not lose her touch. For a bit she had worried it would take her quiet some time to regain her memories but if that was the case, then the positive side would be to learn to fight once more and find another path!

"There it is!" Jasper pointed towards a run down castle in the distance. In front of a mountain sat the little castle, top tower looked destroyed but who knows? Maybe the inside was nicer! Peridot cheered and shot her horse into a gallop causing the knight to shout at her and give chase as the blonde witcher made way to the gate!

"Hurry Jasper! We've made it at last!" Peridot's hope had risen incredibly, pulling the reins her horse stopped in front of the gate allowing her to hop down and open the giant door. Jasper followed suite and helped hitch the horses in the stable. Taking in the scenery the duo slowly crept their way through the halls only to be stopped by a dagger slamming into the wall in front of Jasper's face. Peridot had her iron sword out by then glaring down the figure in front of her. A man in black leather with the same eyes as Peridot stood there smirking as Peridot took a stance against him.

"You still think you can beat me Peri?" He must have known something about her, surely she could beat it out of him yes? Spinning her blade she made a mad dash for the man and just attempted to slice only to see him spin out of the way and kick her into a nearby table with a laugh. "Still a little girl, seems Geralt never taught you anything worth while!" Jasper had taken a few steps forward before jumping and swinging down her blade missing as well. "Two on one isn't fair Peridot, you ought to remember how those fights always end." Regaining my stance a door across the room opens to reveal another witcher in red leather who had been eating until a loud bang from the next room stirred his interest.

"Lambert what the fuck are you doing now?" He walked over towards Peridot until she bared her fangs at him and raised her sword. "The hell's wrong with Peridot?"

"She seem's to be out of it Eskel, what do you think we should do?" Knocking the sword out of Jasper's hand, Lambert kicked her feet out from under her and grabbed her blade for his own use. "Come on Peri hit me with Aard at the fucking least! This is getting ridiculous.." Reaching to her belt Peridot threw the first thing she had grabbed, two daggers. First one being grabbed by Lambert's hand and the other impaled into his right arm. "Not too bad young one." Just then an Ashen haired man wondered in with a heavy sigh before turning to Peridot and giving her a confused/concerned look.

"Peridot, what's the matter?"

 **"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU PEOPLE?!"** She shouted scared out of her mind before slowly side stepping to help Jasper up. "I don't know who the hell you people are but I want some damn answers NOW!" The ashen haired man blinked and sighed before doing some sort of signal with his hand causing Peridot to be thrown into the wall behind her along with Jasper who happened to land in a chair.

"Listen Peridot, if you want to talk I need you and your friend here to calm down and join us in the dinning room. Also, my name is Geralt." Remembering his name the younger witcher put away her sword and walked along side Jasper behind the other three. The three men sat on one side of the table as the two women sat on the opposite, Geralt shot a glare towards Lambert who merely rolled his eyes before being poked by Eskel's elbow.

"Now Peridot, what all do you remember?" Geralt asked softly looking genuinely concerned. Peridot looked over the three men before sighing:

"I remember a dream but that's all. I honestly have no idea what the hell a Witcher is or what i'm suppose to do but can.." she took a breath and looked Geralt in his cat like eyes; "..can you please fill me in on who I am?" Eskel looked even more worried than Geralt whose face remained unchanged as Lambert couldn't figure out who to keep his eyes on. "In the dream, a blue haired woman is pouring some sort of potion into my mouth crying her eyes out." Geralt's gaze focused:

"That sounds like Lapis." Peridot raised and eyebrow. "Lapis is a student of a friend of mine by the name of-" Just then a portal tore open and who came spilling through? Lapis and Triss! Peridot and Jasper jumped up with their hands on their weapons until Peridot and Lapis locked eyes. "Speak of the devil, hello ladies!" Triss waved and turned to Peridot who was shaking slightly at the sight of Lapis marching over with a worried face. Peridot moved in front of Jasper and stared into the blue eyes of the sorceress in front of her and whispered:

"Who are you?.." the sorceress threw her arms around the witcher and held her tightly against her chest. "Was I dying?.." Lapis slowly released her hold and held Peridot's hands in her own before taking a breath to relax herself.

"We were spending some time together going around the land completing contracts for extra cash to spend a week in a nearby inn to take a break from having to camp every night. We found a contract to take out a Griffin that had been terrorizing locals for quite sometime and we ended up being in way over our heads." Peridot could see Geralt clench his fists tightly in his lap. "We killed it none the less but.. you had been slashed across your chest deeply and fell from the cliff along with the head-less Griffin after you had drank one of your potions half way. I rushed to your side and poured the rest of it down your throat until a group of people rode by, not wanting to risk having us both killed then and there I made the choice to leave you with the men." Peridot quickly pulled away her hands not breaking her sight from Lapis who added a hint of hurt to her face at the lack of hand holding. "I couldn't let them know I was there Peri, Pink's court isn't very fond of sorceress' lately."

"We take precautions against evil doers looking to harm our queen." Jasper growled out shooting a look towards Lapis who returned it. "We are a fair people as well, we had not harmed your friend here now did we?" Peridot reached back and squeezed Jasper's hand making Lapis' eyes narrow into a look of anger.

"Look, I believe you." Peridot spoke clearing her throat. "But this is quite a bit to take in, Geralt would you mind speaking to me in private?" Geralt looked around before nodding and taking Peridot to a small pad just outside of the castle. Lapis watched the two leave and turned her attention to Jasper glaring holes into her skull unto which the knight rolled her eyes before sheathing her sword.

"Watch where you put your hands." Lapis mumbled just loud enough for Jasper to hear.

 

 

"So that's what I've been doing?" Peridot asked leaning against the wall of the castle. Geralt hummed confirmation before joining her looking into the horizon, the two watched the sun slowly start to go to bed and sat silently for a good few seconds. "How do I get my memories back?"

"They come to you in bits and pieces, otherwise your better off being told by the people you were closest to, such as myself and Lapis." Peridot closed her eyes and sighed greatly.

"Well this sucks." Geralt chuckled and it comforted Peridot. "Hey Geralt, do you think you could train me again?" he groaned and put his head in his hands.

"I was promised to never have to do this again.." Peridot tapped her foot softly. "I think I could though, if you don't mind Lambert and Eskel helping out. Vesemir is out on a long contract so we can give you a little leeway if you'd like."

"I find Lambert detestable but Eskel seems friendly." Geralt scoffed.

"Lambert was always your favorite if anything." The two returned inside to see Triss speaking to the other witchers getting close to burning them up, as Lapis stared intently at Peridot hoping to touch her once more. "Lambert, Eskel, looks like we got another recruit to train.

"Are you fucking serious?! After all that trouble we went through the first time?!" Lambert shouted slamming his fist.

"Was I that bad?"

"No, shit your better than Geralt at picking up on things." Eskel and Geralt laughed as Peridot rolled her eyes and sat in front of Lambert who immediately began showing her how to make the Quen sign with her hand. Jasper smiled and watched as well hoping to make some mental notes in case Peridot needed help training in her private time. The whole gang had a fun time mentioning silly times of the past including Triss and Lapis.

 

 

"You and Jasper can stay in those two rooms down the hall Peri, sleep tight!" Eskel waved the women goodnight before heading back to his own room. Peridot sighed with contempt before waving to Jasper and entering her own room, getting undressed and slipping under the covers she closed her eyes with a smile and felt great. Until a soft knock at the door was heard. Tell the knocker to come in she was slightly surprised that Lapis slowly made her way to the side of her bed sitting in a nearby chair.

"You really don't remember the Griffin?" Peridot shook hr head slowly sitting up against the wall. "I can honestly say i'm glad, that was a horrible experience and i'm glad they were able to heal you properly." Peridot kept her eyes fixed on the blue sorceress in front of her. Lapis cleared her throat; "May I embrace you?" Peridot's eyes went wide for a moment before returning to normal.

"Why?"

"Because it's normal for two lovers to embrace." Peridot didn't move, her body tensed and she couldn't believe what she had heard. Lovers? They had just met! For all Peridot knew the sorceress could have just made that up! But there she went, Lapis stood up and slowly lowered herself to Peridot wrapping her arms around her slender frame. It felt warm, nice, comforting, and just as she was about to return the hug she felt a pair of lips upon her neck forcing the sorceress off of her. "Peridot, i'm sorry it's just been a while and I really missed you."

"Don't ever do that again." Lapis looked into Peridot's now angry glowing eyes. "Please leave my room, we will speak more in the morning." Lapis clenched her fists before storming out of the room without even saying goodnight. Peridot rubbed where she was kissed and shivered, not because it was odd..

..but because she wanted her to do it again. Feeling odd at the exchange she decided to join Jasper in her room in hope that the larger woman was still awake. Luckily she was awake, and annoyed that she could fully fit on the bed and gave up as Peridot entered the room in trousers and a shirt.

"Bed problems, would take the tent over this pathetic excuse for sleeping quarters." That got a giggle out of Peridot making the taller woman ease up in her own annoyance. "What can I do for you Peridot?"

"Care to share a bed once more? Apparently Lapis says me and her are lovers and that has me a little off at the moment, I've been around you the most since losing my memory so I feel safe with you..." Jasper patted the floor next to her in which the witcher smiled and jumped onto the tall woman hoping to tackle her into a play fight. Come morning time Lambert found the two woman snoring loudly with arms wrapped around each other.

"Hoo boy, can't wait to remind her of this sight heh heh heh." after a quick chuckle he closed the door and knocked loudly in hopes of scaring them awake. "Jasper are you awake? I cannot for the life of me seem to find Peridot, do you happen to know where she is?" In seconds the blonde witcher threw open the door nearly smacking Lambert in the face and dashed back to her room to finish getting dressed. Looking into the room the taller woman had just finished returning the armor to her body before waving to the witcher in front of her. "Oh man, best to keep this to yourself lest you wish to fight Lapis." Jasper growled and Lambert returned downstairs laughing his head off. After dressing the two women kept their eyes off of each other for the rest of the morning as breakfast was ate in silence.

Jasper felt it was time to return to the Pink Kingdom and gave Geralt an address in which he or Peridot could ever reach her in any sort of problem. Heading to the gate Peridot helped Jasper pack up and un-hitch her horse from the post.

"I have to say Peridot I had a wonderful time on this journey with you."

"As did I Jasper, thank you... seriously." The knight embraced the witcher in a friendly hug before laughing full of joy.

"Think nothing of it, if your ever in town come see me ok?" Peridot nodded and before Jasper could get on her horse the witcher pulled her down and planted a soft kiss on her cheek. The knight blushed brightly thanking the shorter woman and jumping onto her horse and riding out into the forest ahead! Finally, returned home and got a piece of her memory back. Peridot couldn't wait! Casting Quen quickly the young witcher spun around sword in hand and blocked just in time as Lambert swung on her.

"Saying goodbye to your girlfriend got you all distracted right?" Peridot smirked and cast Igni sending the witcher back jumping back and patting the flames off of his tunic. "Very good Peri, keep it up!" going back in forth in the court yard, feet above them stood Lapis, Triss, and Geralt watching the two battle it out. Geralt gently placed a hand on Lapis' shoulder:

"Don't worry so much, she'll come around after a while. Amnesia is hell believe me." Lapis sighed but smirked at the older witcher before hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Geralt."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter I have written in a while, forgive me if it was speech heavy but like I said I promise to incorporate more action in later chapters seeing as Peridot is going to have to go traveling to find more of her past anyway!


	4. Progression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot sits with Lapis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I put cash instead of coin in the last chapter, my apologies dear readers.

After some decent swordsmanship, Geralt thought it best to see if Peridot was ready to attempt to use Heliotrop, it may have not been the best idea but he had full faith in his old student. Standing in front of Lapis, Peridot smirked and positioned herself eager to try out this new sign.

"Now Peridot, you must not forget to time it correctly lest you wish for Lapis to kill you." Geralt cautioned smirk gone. Peridot nodded and motioned for Lapis to fire at her! Yet only a squirt of water hit the witcher in the face, Peridot raised an eyebrow as Geralt groaned placing his face in his hand. "Lapis she won't ACTUALLY die, give it more power!" Lapis sighed and shot a quick burst allowing Peridot to only barely miss the mark and get soaked. "Once more, a little more force Lapis otherwise your doing great." Lambert poked his head out of a nearby window and laughed:

"I know how to make her explode, ask her how she feels about Peridot and Jasper sharing a bed last night!" That did the trick, a giant wave came from the sorceress' hands and was headed straight for Peridot! Taking a breath and calming herself she then crossed her wrists and boom!, she was deflecting the water! Feeling some pride she ended up losing her grip and being sent slamming into the wall behind her. Geralt threw his hands up and sat upon a bench as Lapis woke up from her rage and ran over to help Peridot stand.

"Are you alright Peri?!" The witcher looked up with one eye open and smiled.

"That was one hell of a wave there Lapis, remind me to never make you mad again!" Lapis giggled and lifted up the witcher before returning to their positions and continuing with training. As the day passed by, the two seemed to be getting along a lot better and Peridot had even managed to show tremendous progress from what she was before. It was safe to say it was one of the best days the group had had in quite some time, even Lapis learned the beginnings of how to teleport! It as time for dinner and the gang sat around the table to eat together as one. Eskel had decided to cook a feast for everyone's accomplishments of the day. Friendly conversation and playful teasing was laughed at all around, Peridot found herself having a fantastic time yet hoping Jasper was having as much fun back home. It had only been a few hours but she missed the knight, she was her best friend and even helped her during her last three restless nights to sleep comfortably. Maybe Lapis could be a new friend? Hopefully she wouldn't try to kiss her without her consent again, regardless she seemed nice and up for a chat. "Say Lapis, would you like to take a stroll around the castle?" Peridot would swear to you she saw stars shinning brightly in the sorceress' eyes but who knows? Walking away from the table, Geralt winked at Lapis before returning to Triss about going to the Yellow kingdom for some reason.

Heading up the first flight of stairs Peridot leaned against the wall as Lapis looked towards the horizon. "Geralt tells me you and him were the people closest to me?." Lapis nodded returning to Peridot's side. "Can you.. tell me some stories about our times together?"

"I thought you'd never ask..."

 

 

_Lapis stayed perfectly still as Peridot finished applying Vampire Oil to her blade and double checked her bombs before standing up and waiting._

_"Are you sure this is going to work Peri?" Peridot hummed confirmation and even softly laughed as the man they struck a bargain with walked into plain sight, he had been shaking since he was along in the woods during a full moon._

_"Miss Lapis? I've come as you've asked. Hello?" Peridot held Lapis' hand tightly as the man cautiously stepped forward into the middle of the clearing. A woman appeared from out of nowhere breathing heavily and quickly falling against the man, he helped her steady herself as she pressed her chest to his and smiled._

_"Please kind sir, can you be so kind as to feed a poor starving woman?" The man visibly blushed but nodded rather quickly much to Peridot's delight. As the two began to set off the woman's beauty disappeared and there stood the terrible sight of a Bruxa! Just as she was going to bite the poor clueless man the witcher bravely jumped out of her hiding place and cast Aard with her free hand knocking both the Bruxa and man down. Jumping between the two Peridot lifted her silver blade and thrust-ed it towards the Bruxa only to have it disappear and reappear in front of her. The man didn't even speak before making a dash to save his own skin, Peridot grinned re-adjusting the hold on her silver blade not taking her eyes from the Bruxa._

_"That was my meal witcher!"_

_"Too bad monster, your days are finally over." The Bruxa let out a loud roar disorientating Peridot slightly allowing the Bruxa to slash at the witcher. Jumping back Peridot threw down a Moon Dust Bomb irritating the Bruxa and giving her enough time to cast Quen before returning to the fight. Every time it tried to hide itself the bomb's effects took place allowing the witcher to get slices on the Bruxa every time it put even the faintest of space between them. Lapis slowly stepped out from the forest and shot a fire ball at the Bruxa as it took a hold of Peridot trying to suck some of her blood._

_Peridot cast Igni as the Bruxa let go of her screaming, hitting it's mark the Bruxa lost itself and started trying to shake off the fire allowing Peridot to gather herself and deal the final blow impaling the Bruxa through the heart then slicing the head off. The two women cheered and embraced one another before grabbing the head as proof of their victory and to earn the coin they so rightfully deserved! That night Lapis and Peridot stuffed their faces and purchased more dried foods and drink for the travel back home to Kaer Morhen to report in to Vesemir. Finally full to the brim the two women headed to their room in the inn across the road, finding the bed they undressed and cuddled together under the sheets smiling and sharing kisses every few moments only losing sight of the others eyes as they fell into slumber..._

 

 

"We killed a vampire?" Peridot asked amazed, Lapis nodded before high-fiving the witcher with a snort laugh. "Glad to have you on my side then oh powerful sorceress!" Peridot bowed and Lapis flicked the witcher's head earning a pouty face. Staring as the sun finally set in the distance Peridot sighed softly and slowly moved her hand to squeeze Lapis', the sorceress tensed up:

"Peridot?"

"Look... I know we have a past together and I really respect you, but I feel like a newborn with all these emotions so if you could," the witcher and sorceress stared into each other's eyes. "can you give me some time? I know we were practically together before all of this happened but I am willing to spend more time with you as long as you don't force me into this."

"I won't I promise! I'll give you space and help you train and-" Peridot squeezed her hand tightly getting her to silence her rambling.

"I am putting my trust in you, will you trust in me?" Lapis nodded quickly earning an eye roll and a smile. "Good, now let me walk you to your room." If you were staring out a window inside of Kaer Morhen you would see two women holding hands and slowly lacing their fingers together heading up stairs to go to bed, but no one ventured to Kaer Morhen being afraid of witchers was the only thing humanity felt. Finally reaching Lapis' room the two bid each other goodnight and hugged tightly before letting go and heading to their respected beds, except Peridot who turned around and gently knocked on the door with one question in mind:

"What did I do to attract you?" Lapis giggled and whispered her response.

"We both loved each others eyes." Peridot smiled and thanked Lapis before attempting to close the door only to be kissed swiftly by the sorceress. "You've always been a good kisser." Peridot pulled Lapis closer stealing a few more kisses before letting go.

"I'll forgive you this time, no more temptation please." Lapis nodded before turning around and feeling Peridot's lips on her neck before dashing back to her own room.

'Wicher's libido's are so fucked' the blue-haired sorceress thought with happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably going to have her train for another day or two before having her set off to do some actual contracts with Lapis' help and possibly one difficult one with a witcher of her choosing.


	5. First Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Geralt and Peridot kill some beasts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter i'm sorry, needed to put some more action out though!

Lapis stretched and popped her back as she awoke the next day, with a yawn she smiled and looked around for her clothing to start the day! Walking down the stairs she barely dodged a flying sword going out the window. Looking around the wall of the stairs she saw Peridot huffing with a giant smile on her face as Geralt smirked underneath her sword-less and the loser of the match.

"There's my pupil." he huffed out before hugging her and ruffling her hair as best he could. Lapis chuckled at the sight of the two laughing about before noticing her and straightening out. "Morning Lapis, hopefully you slept well?"

"Indeed I did Geralt." shooting a quick wink to Peridot who missed it completely. "Do you need any assistance with training today?"

"Actually, I was thinking of taking her out to complete her first, er, redo first contract." Lapis clapped and Geralt shot a thumbs up. "What say you Peri?" The blonde jumped and cheered before hugging him tightly. "Guess that's a yes, alright then young one let's go create some potions." Peridot followed joyfully but before leaving waved to Lapis making the bluenette snort laugh. This was going to be fun, what would they go hunting? Vampires? Werewolfs? Nope, starting off simple Geralt decided to be rid of some Drowners in a nearby village. Taking her time, Peridot ran about the room looking for Necrophage Oil and to practice her signs some more. "Ready to go?" she nodded as she followed the older witcher outside. Hopping onto her horse she waved to Lapis who was running over to her holding something tightly:

"Peridot, take this with you!" The blonde leaned over and carefully took the object from the sorceress feeling her medallion shaking she was nervous. Opening her hand it was a chain with a hanging Lapis Lazuli on the end, Peridot raised an eyebrow and smirked as Lapis blushed. "You bought it when we entered a town one day and kept it on you, just in case Triss ever needed me I was always near you."

"Was it always coated in magic?"

"Just call for me, and the power of the gem will reunite us." Peridot smiled and leaned over to embrace the sorceress in a quick hug before winking at her and following Geralt out into the world!

Coating her blade in the Necrophage Oil, Peridot was humming to herself happily making Geralt chuckle a bit before laying down on the bed to catch a few minutes of rest. Drowners weren't going to be wandering around so maybe completing the job at night would prove to be a better training for the younger witcher. Peridot had finished and put her blade away before following her teacher's example and shutting her eyes as well, it didn't feel like a long time but upon being shaken Peridot was surprised to find it was nearly midnight!

"Let's get going Peri, sooner we do this the sooner I can head back to Kaer Morhen." She nodded and prepared for what seemed like an easy fight. Heading into the woods it took no time for them to come across the Drowners, it was quite a huge pack but nothing they couldn't handle. Marching forward the two witchers removed their blades and headed into different parts of the nest of Drowners to begin the spree of flying body parts! Activating Quen Peridot flung herself into a crowd of Drowners slashing them to pieces rather quickly with the effects of the oil on her blade doing most of the work. When she had finally lost her shield she pirouetted and cast Aard quickly before launching towards the now knocked down Drowners and hacking away at them to finish that section off. Geralt was having no difficulty either and if anything he merely sent a giant blast with Igni to scorch a huge portion of the Drowners with a smile on his face. Losing her footing Peridot growled landing on her ass and catching a Drowner laughing, 'Your next bastard!' she growled in her mind, casting Igni she used the momentary fright of the beasts to regain her stance and return to cutting them all to pieces.

"Last one Geralt!" Peridot commented jumping forward and impaling it's face with her blade. Cleaning the blood off she hugged Geralt tightly and sheathed her sword before joining him and returning to the inn, although moments later her medallion began to shake and she couldn't help but worry as Geralt's did as well. A portal opened and a woman who smelt of Lilac and Gooseberries appeard with Raven hair and a big smirk plastered on her face, whoever this was made Geralt happy with put Peridot at ease.

"Is that my Peri?" The woman raised her arms and walked over to embrace Peridot who robotic-ly did the same. "Did you miss me?"

"I'm sorry, I have amnesia and I don't really remember anyone." Her face fell as she stroked Peridot's cheek.

"Terrible, I can be included on helping you with your memories my dear so don't be afraid to ask! I am Yennefer of Vengerberg and you'd do best to remember it, lest I should pay Lapis a visit and see why she hasn't filled you in on anything. Hell, has Geralt even told you about Ciri?" Peridot looked to the witcher who was nodding nervously unto which Peridot decided it would be best to lie. "I can read minds too Peri, Geralt you better spill the tale tonight!" Geralt looked to the ground as the trio began to walk back to the inn.


	6. Sisters in Arms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot gets some more memories filled in before heading off on her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I have been away for a good while but honestly are any of you even enjoying this? Any who here's a new chapter!

Peridot took a big gulp of her mug and returned to listening intently to Yennefer. She had told Peridot stories of how her and Ciri were the only two girls to train under witchers yet Peridot being the only one able to become an actual female witcher.

"It's literally impossible for you to have become a witcher yet here you are!" Peridot's face reddened and she raised a fist in joy. "Geralt, could you remind her of how she arrived?" The witcher nodded clearing his throat...

 

 

_A loud bang was heard causing Geralt to spin around and draw his iron blade until he noticed a small child had fallen face first onto the floor in front of him. Walking over and sheathing his sword he lifted the child to show a hungry and young girl in pain. Covered in cuts and bruises the Witcher went to work right away carrying her to the nearest set of herbs. Upon awakening, the young girl reached out and touched Geralt's cheeks in awe._

_"Finally... I've reached.." Geralt soothed her by humming a soft tune and embracing her. "Kaer Morhen.. Can I become.." Geralt chuckled softly:_

_"Sure you can, you can even be sisters with Ciri...."_

_After a proper night's rest the young girl headed down the stairs, nervous of who she would bump into first. Upon turning a corner she noticed a girl similar in her age standing on top of a stool with a an angry frown upon her face and holding a sword fit for her size. The girl aimed the sword at her and cleared her throat:_

_"I am Ciri, state your name intruder!" the younger girl shook out of nervousness before responding:_

_"I-I-I am P-P-Peridot."_

_"Well P-P-Peridot," Peridot glared at Ciri for her mocking tone, "Looks like your going to be under going training alongside me. Don't think this makes us equals, Geralt still thinks higher of me than anyone else here!" Peridot rolled her eyes before noticing the Ashen haired Witcher waving towards her. "Isn't that right Geralt?"_

_"We shall see Ciri, maybe the little one here will show promise?" Ciri huffed and turned away to pout as Geralt walked over to Peridot. "Peridot correct?" Peridot nodded and nervously shook his hand. "Don't be afraid little one, why do you wish to become a Witcher if I may ask?" The blonde ran a hand through her hair and sighed:_

_"I've been alone for quiet some time now, I figured if I am to survive on my own then I may as well choose a profession that requires loneliness." Geralt kept a stern look on his face, listening intently. "I used to practice sword fighting with sticks and got my fair share of whoopings by boys from different villages. I don't expect to be the best there ever was but it couldn't hurt right?" Geralt patted the young one's shoulder and sighed greatly._

_"I can't allow you to do this Peridot, very little of any amount of people are able to survive the trail of grasses let alone being trained by Witchers themselves."_

_"But Geralt look at Ciri!"_

_"What about me you little baby?!" Ciri hopped of the stool and wandered over giving Peridot one of the dirtiest looks ever. "You think you could match my abilities?"_

_"Give me a week and consider it done!" Ciri dropped her sword and threw a fist at Peridot only to have it shoved aside and received instead a kick to the knee. Ciri winched but still returned the action by knocking the blonde to the ground and throwing punches at her arms. Geralt rolled his eyes and pryed the ashen haired girl off of the blonde and tossed her aside for a moment offering the blonde his hand._

_"A week and no more got it?" Peridot nodded happily bearing a smile that showed two of her baby teeth still missing. Ciri grumbled and headed to the kitchen as Geralt began showing Peridot around the castle and the different types of gear that she would need. A few days had passed and the two girls were still at each others throats only to be separated for dinner and to giggle at Lambert's ridiculous actions that a 'proper Witcher' shouldn't bother doing. Peridot enjoyed listening to Vezemir lecture, she found the oldest of the witcher's to be filled with vast amounts of knowledge that she wished to surpass him the most. After six full days Peridot woke up scared that she was going to be thrown out, she didn't wanna leave she was having the best days of her life! Lambert being goofy, Eskel's amazing cooking, Geralt's rough training, and Vezemir's knowledge filled lectures! Geralt took notice of these little motions and had actually hoped for the best of today's match. Ciri stood across the courtyard and smirked bravely towards her nervous blonde opponent._

_"Ok girls, the first to knock the sword from the other's hand will be declared the winner of the match!" Eskel smiled and gave the sign for the two fighters to begin. Ciri roared and charged at Peridot who merely stood her ground and tripped the ashen haired girl headed directly at her. Ciri knew to expect this and used her hands to vault her over the blonde as she fell using the momentum to spin and make a slash towards the blonde giving her barely anytime to block! Peridot had to take a few steps back but regained her composure instantly, watching Ciri's movements she calculated in her head to hop forward and jump right to allow her to slash upwards hopefully knocking the sword loose! It did not and only allowed Ciri a few extra paces away from Peridot._

_"That the best you got? I knew you were full of shite comparing yourself to me!" Peridot took the opportunity to leap in front of the boasting girl and delivering a swift kick to her stomach and a left hook to her cheek. Still not dropping the blade Peridot lifted her own and slashed downwards in hopes of Ciri letting go only to miss completely and get a right hook to her own cheek knocking her down to the ground. Geralt hummed to himself and kept his eyes on both of the fighters at all times. After getting up Peridot continued her short barrage of attacks and backing off in hopes of finding another strategy slowly starting to feel as if all were lost. Just as Ciri shoved her shoulder into Peridot she took that moment to spin the girl around and hold her blade to her throat._

_"Drop it or I cut your throat." Peridot commanded. Ciri scoffed and elbowed Peridot away spinning on her toes and kicking the blonde in the chest knocking her down. Before she could regain her stance Ciri drove her heel into Peridot's wrist causing her to cry out in pain and let go of the blade in her hand. She failed, she had lost and was forever destined to die alone in the wilderness._

_"Not a complete waste of time... your a pretty good fighter." Ciri commented offering her hand to Peridot. Peridot slowly took it and began walking away not ashamed of having the tears spill from her eyes. Ciri silently watched and turned away to walk back inside, meanwhile Geralt was already waiting by the gates standing in Peridot's path._

_"You said I had to leave, please make way." The blonde croaked between the sobs. Geralt lifted her chin and smiled._

_"You, my dear, are going nowhere but back to your room to rest. We've got a lot of training to do if you really plan to become a witcher!" Peridot stared for a moment before breaking into a full crying fit hugging Geralt tightly as Vezemir clapped in the distance._

 

 

"Wow." Peridot closed her gaping mouth and smiled at Geralt who rolled his eyes before returning with his own smile. "Thank you Geralt, couldn't have done it without you."

"Lambert ended up being your favorite go thank him." He huffed only to get a jab in the ribs by the sorceress next to him.

"He was always jealous when you or Ciri took a better liking to one of the other witchers." Geralt ignored the comment returning to his drink and stretching. Yennefer smiled brightly and took Peridot's hands in her own. "I wish you the best of luck on your journey my dear. You've been like a second daughter to me and I would hate to see you hurt."

"I've got a companion in the Pink Kingdom who could possibly travel with me if for only a few weeks."

"Then make haste my darling, time is of the essence." Peridot nodded and hugged her two companions before taking her leave. If she didn't know any better she would've thought she saw Geralt look a little hurt at her departure, she waved him goodbye with a small smile and left just as soon as he did in return. After a few hours the young witcher happened upon the kingdom she had woken up in a few days ago. Making her way into the court she took a bow requesting the help of an honorable knight, the quen knew just who to send and Peridot couldn't be more happier to have hugged the tall knight she had been missing.

"It is great to see you once more master Witcher." Jasper chuckled and walked alongside the shorter blonde. "I take it you've recovered a bit more of your memories?"

"I seem to have gotten quiet a bit back but I still can't put faces to two more people I was suppose to have already met." she replied gloomily. Upon leaving the city limits Jasper patted the blonde's back.

"No worries Peridot, you'll be right as rain in no time." Peridot giggled and leaned against the knight as the two set off to ride their horses into the wilderness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't forgotten this fic trust me I will continue, just as long as you all wish for me to do so.


	7. Another Bard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the way to nowhere in particular the duo meet a stranger in the woods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't find the female term for Bard but i'm unsure if there even is one so we'll just stick with Bard for now.

Riding along a path into the woods, Peridot motions for Jasper to stop as she hears panicked breathing in the distance. Slowly tugging at her sword she sheathes it straight away as a woman with white hair and a lute come into view. She looks towards the witcher and begins to beg.

"Please! You gotta hide me! They believe some kind of god commands you to kill anyone who has the ability to sing!" Peridot wanted to kick the woman away, fully sure that she was a babbling idiot until she heard the voices coming from the trees. "Please!"

"Get behind me!" Peridot growled out sitting up straight and tall alongside Jasper. About four villagers roamed onto the road and stopped to bow before Jasper.

"Good morrow brave night!" Jasper returned the gesture and cleared her throat:

"What seems to be the problem here gentlemen?" The largest villager scratched his neck before giggling idiotically. "Why are you carrying pitch forks?"

"Sir! We were alerted by our village head to capture a white haired woman who had been spreading false lies around about us, saying rude things such as we feed our young ones horse piss and crumbs of bread only. That we beat our women and only let them outside for no more then a moment's notice!" Jasper motioned for him to stop before taking a breath and popping her neck.

"We have yet to see anyone besides the four of you since we had arrived, continue your search and teach that scoundrel to not spread lies among the good people of the Pink Kingdom!" The villagers cheered and dashed in another direction from the trio. Peridot looked towards the young woman behind her who grinned sheepishly and bowed before the two.

"Oh thank you brave ones! They were mere inches away from taking my head off! Than-"

"Enough! Be on your way!" Jasper commanded before setting her horse to a trot along the pathway. The white haired woman gently grabbed Peridot's hand with a terrified look upon her face.

"I have coin, please allow me to ride with you. I can pay I swear upon it!" Peridot grumbled and waited to strike herself: "A pox on all this shite, get on." The white haired woman jumped onto Shooting Star allowing the steed to hop to a gallop and find Jasper once more. "This one will be accompanying us until she finds a safe village." Jasper's eye twitched and Peridot shot her a wink to calm her nerves. "Come on, let's go find a contract and we should be set." Galloping into the next village the duo found out the woman's name to be Cinderalla LeWat but preferred to go by the name of Centi. After sitting down to eat and relax, the knight and witcher decided to have a look around for some message boards and found that the only monster that hadn't been slain yet was a Water Hag. Peridot groaned:

"Looks like this won't take long." Digging through her coin pouch she handed the coins and a list of ingredients to Jasper and Centi allowing her to go and survey the area containing the Water Hag. She figured she could a little more of the Necrophage Oil she had received from Geralt once more. Upon arriving at the market Jasper removed her helmet and located the town's herbalist, handing over the list the tall knight waited for the herbalist to tell her how much it would cost in total.

"12 crowns." Jasper dug out the crowns and handed them over to the herbalist before bidding him a good day and handing the bag over for Centi to carry.

"So, you and the witcher huh?" Centi questioned bouncing her eyebrows.

"Of course not!" Jasper commented with a blush. "We are a great team and nothing more!" Centi chuckled and dropped the conversation expecting something funnier to happen later. Returning to the inn, Jasper handed over the necessary items to Peridot alongside some dried foods for her to snack on assuming she was hungry. Jasper ignored Centi's playful whistling which slowly turned into a common song sung by children. "I will be waiting in our room until the time to leave is upon us." Jasper noted before heading off. Peridot nodded and watched the taller woman walk away only to be brought back to reality by Centi's chuckles.

"Why not go tell her you want her?" Peridot narrowed her cat like eyes and Centi shivered. "You witchers and your eyes terrify me sometimes."

"Better to be feared then treated as a joke." she replied smirking.

"I'll have you know i'm just as good a bard as Master Dandelion was at his age!" Peridot made a note of the name remembering having heard it from Yennefer and Geralt although not in an entirely happy tone. "Whatever, I shall see you here tonight. I am off to make some extra coin for the journey ahead." Peridot waved goodbye and stretched out in the sun with a smile on her face.

 

 

Just as the sun was setting, the knight and witcher headed off into the swamp getting ready to deal with the hag. Peridot had made sure to get Jasper at least a hunting knife made of silver in case she couldn't keep the nearby drowners off of the witcher whilst she took care of the Water Hag. Slowly the drowners started to appear allowing Peridot to draw the silver from it's sheathe and slide it into their bodies one by one as Jasper joined in with the hunting knife. Casting Aard helped Jasper mainly to aim low and slit throats over doing anything else, finally the hag popped up and flung a lump of mud at the knight only to have it bounce off of her shield.

"Careful Jasp!" Peridot warned casting Quen upon herself and readying her stance. "The Water Hag won't be able to resist stunning you. So keep your eyes alert until after you've finished with the drowners." The knight grunted in acknowledgement and returned to butting limbs and throats. Peridot smirked and dashed forward, with a leap she cast Igni setting the hag on fire and screaming as it ran all around! Getting a few slices in Peridot finally missed as the hag submerged herself completely in water removing herself from the witcher's sight. "Come out you wench!" Peridot scanned the immediate area then cursed herself and dashed back towards Jasper who had just finished off the last of the drowners. "Jasper!"

The Water Hag leaped from the shallow pond and slapped mud into the knights face slightly leaving claw marks along her cheeks and nose. Peridot pirouetted and cut the Water Hag's right arm off causing it to scream and wail in pain. Peridot kicked it away and tossed a bomb by the name of Northern Wind towards the monster freezing it in place as the bomb went off. Peridot cleaned almost all of the mud off her friend's face and smiled before returning to the beat and slicing it's head clean off and tying it to her stead helping Jasper return to it as well.

The return trip was slightly embarrassing but the two would survive as Jasper kept rubbing the scratches left on her cheeks and nose. Peridot noticed her feeling self conscience about the current marks on her face, as a knight it would be worn with pride but as a woman. No man would look twice towards a beaten woman. Peridot cleared her throat and held the knight's hand gently in her own: "I think they make you look attractive." Jasper glanced at her and broke into a fit of laughter. "What?! I was being sincere!"

"Thank you Peridot." The blonde looked away but blushed brightly as the knight squeezed her hand and laced their fingers together.

Finally at the door to their room the two were slightly surprised to notice only one bed when they had clearly asked for three, Centi was most likely in the other room already asleep so they both decided to just deal with it. The two had already spent two night cuddled together so why was this just now awkward to them? Peridot stared at the larger woman's muscles as Jasper was enchanted by Peridot's eyes. Finally catching Jasper, Peridot slightly smiled and locked eyes with the knight.

"How'd you get so big?"

"Never stopped training. Only when I couldn't stand anyway." Peridot giggled and scooted closer to Jasper who returned with a small smile. "You have beautiful eyes."

"I get that a lot." Peridot mused looking away for a moment only to be guided back by Jasper's hand.

"Peridot... You know we cannot be correct?" The witcher sighed but held the knight's hands regardless. "I am a knight and you are a witcher. I am also bound by my queen."

"Jasper-"

"But that doesn't mean I wouldn't want to." Peridot kept her gaze fixed on Jasper as she removed her bindings freeing her chest. "We can never be Peridot... but I do believe in living in the moment." Peridot's breath caught for a moment before being pulled into a longing kiss. "I would like to indulge into love making."

"We normal people call it fucking."

"Peridot!" Jasper grumbled slightly shaking full of nervousness. Peridot pulled her close and showered her in kisses before moving down to tempt her chest with her mouth. Jasper was worried at first but now she was sure the witcher would take care of her.

"Give yourself to me Jasper, I wish to give you all that I can..."

And she did...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if i'm going to do full sex scenes but I may. Hopefully you guys continue to read on and hopefully I can keep it interesting!


	8. Another Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amethyst shares a bit of Peri's past before returning to the Pink court.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not entirely sure what i'm going to have the Crystal Gems as, maybe separate roles and only knowing of one another through Rose or Lapis.

The bard stretched herself awake and yawned deciding to get dressed slower then molasses. Once fully clothed she made her bed and went towards her room mate's room with a knock only to have it slowly push inwards at the press of her knuckles. Walking inside she scoffed and smiled brightly at seeing the witcher resting her head in the crook of the knight's neck, full nudity on display for all to see causing the Bard to close the door quickly. Peridot shifted a bit and ran her hand along Jasper's arms with a soft sigh of content. Jasper had then begun to stir and upon looking around held in a scream as Centi covered her mouth to stop the chuckles from escaping.

"I take it you two finally admitted feelings?" Jasper groaned and pulled the blanket to cover her exposed chest before gently shaking Peridot awake. The witcher glared into the Bard and growled:

"Return to your room, play a song through the wall or else."

"Or else what?"

"I still remember where that village is." Centi shuddered with a bow before returning to her room and strumming her lute. Peridot sighed, crawling away to toss Jasper her clothes before fetching her own. Peridot chuckled seeing the now fully dressed Jasper burning bright red with he face in her hands. "Come on, no need to be shy." Just to be an ass Peridot walked over and kissed the knight's cheek. "You weren't so shy with your hands during the night." Jasper huffed and stormed out the door down the steps with the Bard right behind her. Peridot sighed and began planning her apology as she fixed her armor and weaponry.

Heading across the rest of the forest, Jasper noticed a clearing with a woman in all Purple sitting near the end of the trees. Getting closer she broke into laughter and dropped from her horse to scoop up the smaller woman.

"Dear sister where have you been?!" Jasper hugged the purple woman tightly eliciting a giggle fit from her before being returned to the ground.

"Here and there, got some news for the Queen so I was taking my time returning home." Turning to the right she gave a nervous wave. "Hello Peridot."

"Do I know you?" Peridot questioned eyes slowly growing bigger. Amethyst gave a 'What the fuck?' look and turned to Jasper who explained everything.

"Oh man, how did Lapis take it?" Peridot's eyes shot open and Amethyst groaned. "Your girlfriend? Your fuck buddy? Did she flip her shit?" Peridot rubbed her temples as Jasper cleared her throat and whispered into Amethyst's ear once again getting her to burst into a fit of laughter. "Holy shit! She thought you were doing her old lady?!"

"As a matter of fact we did." Peridot hissed out looking angrily towards the shorter version of Jasper. "Tell me who you are and how we met."

"Easy there witcher, you don't give orders around here remember your place." Peridot threw a dagger only to receive a lighting bolt to the chest! Falling off her horse she lifted herself back up and pulled her iron sword from it's sheathe. "Normally it's Lapis doing the jealous girlfriend dance but you really lot your mind haven't you? Fuck, at least keep my sister out of your love triangle bullshit!" Peridot dashed forward using Heliotrop to deflect a shot of ice and place the tip of the blade against the sorceress' throat.

"Answers. Now." Amethyst shoved the blade away and huffed taking a seat:

 

 

_"Well well well, what have we here?" Amethyst mumbled to herself silently taking a stroll to a short blonde asleep on a mat under the stars. Fireflies lit up the area and Amethyst was in dire need of a cuddle buddy. "Here there beautiful, can a lady get some warmth?" The blonde shifted slightly and Amethyst was going to take a seat until the blonde spun around and grabbed her legs pulling her towards the earth below her! Aiming out her left palm she shot a bolt of lightning only to see the blonde block it and impale the blade in her hand into the bottom of the sorceress' dress._

_"Lapis! Intruder!" Getting a clearer sight Amethyst noticed the blonde was a witcher and inwardly cursed herself for being so reckless. "Who are you and what do you want?!"_

_"I wanted to cuddle and maybe relieve some tension but it appears your Lapis' plaything." Peridot snarled and removed the blade holding the tip centimeters from Amethyst's eye._

_"I'm no one's toy." Lapis finally appeared with wet hair and barely pulled on clothing. Spying the woman on the ground Lapis rolled her eyes before helping her up and shoving Peridot to the side._

_"What brings you here Amethyst?"_

_"I barely made it away from Philippa in time to escape in a plane near here. I gotta return to the Pink court soon but figured I could spend some time with a cute looking woman in the woods." Lapis glared at the fellow sorceress who in turn raised her hands in defeat. "Sorry Lapis, I forgot you don't share. Kinda like Yennefer right?" Lapis raised a fist and Amethyst chuckled jumping back. "Look, let me stay the night with you and i'll be gone before you wake up ok?"_

_Through the night Peridot was the first to fall asleep with her head in Lapis' lap. Amethyst smiled and scoffed alerting Lapis to shoot her a look._

_"Why not just live together already?" Lapis softened her look and petted the blonde's head._

_"I still need training Amethyst. I may be older but I can't help but feel I still need to learn more."_

_"Triss is teaching you shit you already know." Lapis didn't listen. "Lapis just stay with her and settle down somewhere nice and quiet, I can tell by your face your way beyond falling in love with this witcher. Never pegged you for a lesbian to be honest, does the witcher actually have a prick?" Lapis growled and Amethyst gave another chuckle. "I've heard the songs about your adventures, I know your both ready for anything the world can throw at you. Just stay safe ok?" Lapis nodded and laid down to snuggle herself to sleep with Peridot._

 

 

"Is that the only memory you have?" Peridot asked only receiving an 'of course' look from the sorceress. The witcher groaned and lifted her up quickly. "Forgive me i'm just... this is all weird to me you know?"

"Just don't lay with my sister ever again or Lapis will kill you both." Amethyst gave Peridot an icy stare to which the witcher merely nodded. "If you'll excuse me I have a message to deliver." The sisters hugged tightly with a promise to see each other soon as both companies departed. Peridot slapped her forehead a few times with an aggravated yell. Jasper gave a look of concern:

"I am so sorry I did that ugh you probably hate me now." Peridot looked over to the taller woman who scoffed with a head shake.

"Peridot, I live in the moment. That is now the past so let us move on." Peridot sighed and returned with a smile. "Plus now my sister can stop with the virgin jokes." Jasper grumbled making the witcher and bard chuckle. "It still stands as well, what are you going to do about Lapis? You both shared a lot of time together and when we reach the border I cannot go with you to Blue Kingdom." Peridot stared into the knight's eyes for a few moments before returning to the road and motioning for her horse to speed on wards across the planes in front of the trio.

What would she do? Well she could keep killing monsters and return back to Kaer Morhen in a few months with some extra gold but then Lapis would find her once more regardless. When the time comes she'll figure it out. When the time comes...

...she'll face the problem head on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More monster battles before we send Jasper back once more and either a new ally will appear or Lapis might be getting nosy once again.


	9. Features

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot faces the consequences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Jasper leaves it'll be sad but in the end, Lapidot is endgame.

The bard stood behind a tree shaking with pure fright as the witcher and knight stood their ground against an enormous bear! Casting Quen in time Peridot took a full claw to the chest but with the help of the spell she was able to stop her ribs from breaking as she flew into Jasper's shield. Placing herself in front of the witcher beneath her the knight kept her gaze upon the bear in front of them.

"Are you alive witcher?"

"Yeah just... give me a second... whew!" Jasper chuckled but kept still in order to return the roar the bear had thrown her way. "Alright, raise your shield!" Jasper obeyed and kept herself straight as the bear charged towards the duo! Peridot grinned evilly casting Igni and setting the bear fully in flames! The bear roared in agony crashing into a nearby tree huffing trying to shake off the flames, only to have the witcher and knight impale the beast and cut off it's head! As the flames vanished the bard slowly walked towards the two and sighed in relief.

"I am so lucky to be traveling with you warriors." Jasper smiled brightly and patted the bard's shoulders as Peridot cut some bear meat to cook up soon. After the encounter with the bear the group stumbled onto a village allowing the witcher to head to an inn to have the meat prepared as the bard and knight went in search for work. Finding the board Jasper sighed at the lack of monster hunting requests but decided to remind Peridot about the reward for taking care of the bear. Centi on the other hand stared in amazement at the large sum of coin for her assistance in keeping the village elder's company playing music until they were fast asleep. "Jasper! Do you think Peridot would mind if we stayed the night in town?!"

"I don't see why she would, found something have you?" Centi showed the knight her findings and the two smiled brightly in hopes that Peridot would say yes. Returning to the inn they found the witcher rubbing circles into the sides of her head before feeling the knight's touch upon her back and melting into it as said knight began to rub circles all over. "Peridot! I found some work but it would require us to stay the night in town, I know you-"

"Go for it. I'm in no shape to be moving around anyway." Peridot smiled as the bard silently cheered and danced a happy jig. 'She's really starting to grow on me.' Turning to look at Jasper she noticed the knight grab three plates of the bear meat passing them around for the trio to eat whole heartily. As the group ate, Centi shared a few whispered words towards the knight in hopes of finding more about Peridot and Lapis' adventures before the amnesia. Jasper told her little things she had heard but nothing too helpful except for one which the bard instantly recognized and put it as the headline poem for the night with the elders!

 

 

"We'll be here Centi, go sing your heart out." Jasper commented before closing the door behind the bard. She was only going to be in the courtyard allowing the two to watch her from the window but it was common courtesy to wish someone well off. Jasper removed her boots and armor before laying down upon the bed, feeling the witcher's eyes upon her did she move her head to lock eyes with her. "Something on your mind witcher?"

"Your sister hit me with those words and now I feel like the worst person in the world." Jasper sighed and returned her gaze to the ceiling before responding:

"Do you regret that night?"

"I wanna do it again." The witcher mumbled face flushed with guilt. Jasper blushed slightly before closing her eyes.

"As do I, but we cannot be so we shouldn't continue this any longer." Peridot kept her gaze upon the knight who sat up and returned the look.

"One more night?" Peridot piped up keeping her cat like eyes on the knight's face and settling herself in her lap as the knight agreed to one more night of passion. The moment came and went allowing the knight to fall asleep fully wrapped up in the blanket she was sitting upon, Peridot kissed her cheek and sauntered over to the window to see the bard being loved by the elderly and young alike singing songs and poems about old battles and dangerous lovers. It brought Peridot joy as the sadness was slowly seeping back into her mind, it didn't help that her mind kept wandering back to Lapis and feeling the necklace between her breasts made her feel even worse.

Why did she feel that Lapis was her true love? She had no memory why couldn't she just have Jasper for the moment and not feel this heart pain? She couldn't do that to Jasper and forced herself to repeat over and over again 'This was the last night.' before returning back to the bard singing and playing happily.

"Thank you for your attention! I will now preform a song about one of my traveling companions and her travels with a sorceress!" Centi reeled in the crowd as if she were starting her first song. Peridot was also entranced with her hands on the windowsill in hopes of hearing another tale from her past:

 

 

_Jumping back from the slash, Peridot spun around and sliced off the werewolf's arm causing it to howl in pain. Thankfully Lapis was able to freeze it's legs in place allowing Peridot to catch her breath and cut the beast to pieces before falling to her knees slightly bleeding from her arms. Chuckling Peridot fell into Lapis' arms closing her eyes and dropping her sword and blacking out._

_Waking up the next day she still felt like shit and rubbed her aching joints before sitting up and putting her back to the wall. Suddenly an angry Lapis walked in and sat in the chair in front of the witcher with a huff. Peridot kept silent knowing saying the wrong thing could earn her actual broken bones and another blackout, finally taking a breath the blonde spoke:_

_"Lapis-"_

_"Do you enjoy this?" Peridot felt the weight of those words and it was heavy._

_"No..."_

_"Seems like it, everytime you go off on your own your fighting an even bigger beast than the last..."_

_"Lapis."_

_"DO YOU WANT TO DIE?" Peridot's heart stopped catching the sorceress' eyes in tears trying her hardest to hold back the sobs. The witcher did this, it was her fault, and she was going to have to fix this._

_"No tears, please."_

_"Then stop hurting me." Lapis broke and Peridot ignored the pain to embrace the woman she loved dearly. "If your tired of living let me know to leave."_

_"What would I do without the love of my life?" Peridot mummer trying to coax the sorceress into a small laugh if not a smile. "Go back to that castle full of dirty old pervs?"_

_"You love those men watch your mouth!" Peridot giggled as Lapis smirked and attempted to whack her on the head with her fist. Calming down Lapis leaned against Peridot's chest as the two shared a light kiss and gently cuddled together._

_"I promise we'll take that vacation here soon. This job with the werewolf should land us enough coin to spend a month alone anywhere you want to go." Lapis purred and ran her hand down the blonde's body with a smirk._

_"I'm holding you to that witcher."_

 

 

Peridot held the necklace in her hand the entire way through and only to let go as the crowd sheered for the bard bowing and saying her thanks. Peridot took a deep breath and got dressed as she headed to the woods nearby. Finding a clearing the witcher held the necklace out and called out for Lapis. Suddenly a portal appeared and Lapis ran through embracing the witcher against her chest tightly.

"Are you hurt? What's the matter? Tell me your not lost!" Peridot smiled before placing her hand over Lapis' mouth.

"Can we talk?" Lapis with the hand still over her mouth merely nodded. "How happy were we?" Lapis sighed and motioned for Peridot to take a seat with her under a tree. Sitting next to one another they both looked out to the stars shinning brightly in the sky with shooting stars appearing every once in a while.

"We said I love you after waking up and before falling asleep." Peridot stayed quite not moving an inch. "We went everywhere together, you would even stay with me at Triss' hiding places or get teleported back to Kaer Morhen to wait for me. Peridot, we really had a bond. You don't have to call it love but that's what it was to me." Peridot turned her gaze towards the blue haired sorceress and finally spoke:

"I wish I could see those days, it hurts me to know we were that close but it scares me not knowing it personally."

"I could show you those days." Lapis whispered looking into the witcher's eyes. Peridot's breath hitched for only a moment before she forced herself to return to the stars. Silence once again as the two slowly laced their fingers together.

"I'll be headed towards the blue kingdom soon... will you be available for travel?"

"I could come now Peri."

"Jasper's still here." Lapis tensed up before slumping her shoulders. "Lapis, don't hate her. She's the only reason I didn't get completely killed by a bear today."

"I've been peeping every so often." Peridot shut her eyes and let go of Lapis' hand. "I know you've shared the bed twice now. I will always carry that hatred for her and for you I will punish at a later date. As for now..." Peridot kept her eyes shut as her mouth was assaulted and hands running along her body to keep her arousal in check. As Lapis began to kneed the witcher's breasts she pulled herself off and glared the blonde down. "Fuck her again and you'll never feel my loving touch for quite some time." Peridot's eyes hungered for the sorceress' lips and felt rage as she teleported away.

Peridot knew she deserved this and calmed herself after a while. Returning to the inn she sat beside a slightly drunken Centi who hugged the witcher full of joy.

"Did you see me Peri?" the bard slurred. Peridot nodded and held the drunken girl against her keeping her from falling over and from spilling her mead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lapis Lazuli, master of seduction.


	10. One For Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis confides in Yen, whilst Peridot meets another witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm unsure if I should include others such as Dandelion or Zolton. Maybe Milva and Regis but we'll see when the time comes.

After returning to Kaer Morhen, Geralt decided to find himself a warm spot and take a nap as Yennefer went up to his room to conduct some experiments whilst Triss kept her distance and kept training Lapis who waved to the raven haired woman and earned a smile in return. She stayed for a few nights before deciding to take her leave only to be stopped by noticing Lapis' upset features, unwilling to leave the poor young sorceress un-comforted she took a seat and placed a hand upon the blue sorceress' shoulder.

"Care to share my dear?" Lapis smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes before taking a quick breath.

"Peridot needs to be punished for cheating, but I know she has amnesia so it's confusing." Yen kept quite and sat still. "I know she probably doesn't love me like she used to but it doesn't change the fact that it hurts."

"She still cares." Lapis looked at the older woman. "She may not show it but I dug a little bit in that mind of hers and she still feels for you. It's going to take some time but you'll be fine in the end, and Lapis?" The blue haired sorceress kept her gaze fixed on the grin Yennefer had on.

"Make sure the punishment is well worth the memory."

 

 

Getting to the edge of the Pink Kingdom the trio had an awkward silence between the three of them until the bard spoke up:

"If it's alright with you Peridot, I would like to continue traveling along with you." Peridot took a few seconds but nodded in agreement none the less. "Wonderful! Thank you so much!"

"Not a worry Centi." The witcher mumbled out still lost in thought. Jasper kept silent but rode without her helmet seeing as she would have to leave before the trip hit the checkpoint. Centi rode a bit ahead as the witcher and knight talked for a moment to share goodbyes.

"Am I going to be seeing you every three to five days again? Or will you be gone longer?" Jasper chuckled out. Peridot smiled and leaned against the knight with a sigh. "Be sure to write me every once in a while, I love stories of far off adventures I may never see!"

"I'm sorry if I've caused you stress. I don't want you returning with sad stories for your sister or giving her more reasons to hate me." Jasper embraced the witcher and sighed before nuzzling her face into the spiky blonde hair. Peridot hugged her tightly and was thankfully for the mutations in her body removing the ability to shed any kind of tears.

"I will always treasure these days, before you I was just another knight keeping watch and occasionally going out on hunts or to stop evil bandits!" The knight stroked the witcher's cheek and smiled brightly. "I've fought many different beasts and creatures with you I will have many great tales to spill to my nephews and nieces. Thank you Peridot." Peridot smiled as well and let the knight lift her up into a long set of kisses. The two couldn't call it 'Relieving Stress' since there was more to it than that, but they both knew it would never be love unless Peridot's heartbeat had lied to her. Finally needing to breath, the two shared another tight embrace before sharing one final goodbye kiss and taking their own paths.

Centi laid across her saddle whistling to herself and keeping an eye out for the witcher as birds flew nearby enjoying her tune. As the witcher approached, the bard straightened herself out and started in a trot as the witcher galloped past her with passes in hand.

"Alright, your allowed through so long as you don't cause any trouble witcher!" The guard threatened eyeing Peridot with a rude stare as the others looked the duo up and down as if trying to find some eye candy. Centi stuck very close to Peridot as they entered the very first village of the Blue Kingdom. It was very pleasant and had less work for the witcher but it was more safe then the outskirts of the Pink Kingdom. Hitching the horses to a stable the two companions headed for an inn to quince their thirsts and look for some more work. Taking a seat in a dark room Peridot had finished ordering her drink as an elder man sauntered over and smiled behind his hood.

"Seems like you've been everywhere lately eh Peri?" Peridot narrowed her eyes. "Don't recognize your old teacher?" The man pulled down his hood and smiled revealing his cat like eyes and wrinkled tired face. "It's me."

"Are you... Vesemir?" The man nodded with one eyebrow raised. "My apologies sir, I have only recently caught amnesia and it-"

"Fucking hell, another Geralt of course." Vesemir placed his head in his hands as he took a seat next to Centi. "Forgive me miss, I do not wish to make you uncomfortable."

"No worries!" Centi exclaimed at a whisper making the old man smile brightly easing her nerves.

"Pardon me sir-"

"Vesemir please, I hate being called sir."

"Vesemir," Peridot smiled softly: "Geralt has mentioned something about heading out soon to look for Ciri. He would appreciate your opinion on the matter." Vesemir cleared his throat and took a swig of his own drink as the mugs for the two women had just arrived. "He mentioned as well that I was once a rival for her?"

"More or less, if anything you competed for attention from Geralt and I but in the end it was always you two laughing and being goof balls." Vesemir laughed softly as Peridot rolled her eyes with a smirk. "I was headed back anyways, it was lovely to see you again my young Peridot. Don't be afraid to ask an old man for help if you ever need it."

 

 

Lapis drummed her fingers on the top of the table in front of her as Yennefer had just left followed by Triss. Geralt was quietly watching the dy go by enjoying the silence until Lapis' drumming happened to speed up.

"Don't be too easy on her." Lapis turned to look at him. "Yen nearly murdered me when we first met, was intense but look at us now."

"You two love each other, how the hell did you reach this point?"

"Time heals all wounds. Only this time, your gonna need to cause some wounds."

Meanwhile Peridot was meditating in an open field as Centi found more work for her singing and story telling abilities. Enjoying the peace she found during the sun set made her feel at ease until a portal opened up showing Lapis Lazuli in a blue robe walking over to the witcher.

"Welcome Lapis." Peridot was surprised to see her so soon. "You just missed Vesemir, he's returning to Kaer Morhen soon."

"Get up."

"What?" Lapis shot a lightning bolt towards the witcher who took the full hit and smacked into a nearby hill of earth. Opening her eyes Peridot saw fury standing before her and took to her feet to dodge as much magic as she could all the while casting Quen whenever she was able to. Right before she landed behind a boulder the sorceress had a good portion of the field on fire, Peridot held a dagger in her hand ready to peek over the side of the boulder until Lapis teleported behind her and decked the witcher in the side of the face knocking her over.

"Your punishment is due Peridot." The witcher tossed her dagger and Lapis side stepped to avoid it allowing Peridot the time to spin and grab her legs pulling her down. Peridot pinned another blade to the sorceress' robe only to get her back covered in flames as Lapis knew better then to let the witcher have all the time in the world to do as she pleased. Peridot rolled along the grass until the fire was put out, then standing up she jumped aside to dodge the blasts of water Lapis had began to fire towards her. "You will learn the punishment of cheating on the one you love. You lucked out being in love with a witch." Peridot rolled towards the blue haired sorceress and pirouetted with enough space to grab both wrists with one hand and slam her to the ground with the other.

"Your no witch, your Lapis Lazuli." Lapis growled and brought a knee to the witcher's lower back shoving her off of Lapis and allowing her wrists to slip free from the imprisonment of her grasp. "I will take my beatings but not if they are going to be weak." Peridot grinned darkly and dashed for the sorceress! Lapis was quick at jumping backwards and shooting bolt after bolt of electricity yet only managing to hit Peridot's leg knocking her to the ground and giving her enough time to only get a cut across her cheek as she hadn't noticed the dagger flying towards her face. Roaring at having her face cut she had no time when the witcher jumped and threw her into the circle of fire before jumping in with her, Lapis sat upright and shot some water only to be held to the ground by Peridot. "Your no witch, your mine.." Lapis growled and tried to begin a chant only to be silenced by the witcher's lips against her own, a few deep kisses led to her giving in and embracing the witcher who began planting kisses along Lapis' neck and pulling her against her chest breathing in her scent. Upon noticing the scent of Lilac and Gooseberries Peridot's eyes went wide as she looked up and saw a smirking Lapis shoot a giant wave of water into her face knocking her a few yards back.

Lapis fixed her robe and huffed in embarrassment as she knew Peridot heard her moan. "I belong to no one my love, you are mine and mine alone." Peridot was laying face down trying to cough out all the water in her lungs getting almost all of it out until Lapis kicked her in the side flipping her on her back. Peridot glared and tried to reach for a bomb only to have her throat being squeezed by a grinning sorceress. "You will never betray me again understood?"

"Y-Yes." Peridot managed to wheeze out through the tight grasp on her vocal cords.

"This was only the minimum of what I had planned but you seem to understand my pain don't you?" Peridot nodded as best she could thus pleasing Lapis enough to release her hold on the witcher's neck. "Good." Lapis pulled Peridot into a loving kiss and ran her hands along the blonde's body as gentle as she could manage. Finally she began to disrobe and pull the witcher's clothing off as well before getting rougher and biting long her shoulders and chest.

"Are we really going to do this in a burning field?" Peridot spoke in the middle of a moan clawing at Lapis' back wanting more.

"We've done it in worse positions."

"Like AH!, like where?"

"The holy temple has banished us for a reason my love." Peridot let out a giggle before gasping and holding Lapis tighter against her chest. Lapis had begun by inserting her fingers into Peridot's willing well and showered the blonde in kisses as she pumped into her at a steady pace. Peridot was rolling her hips against the sorceress' hand and leaning forward a bit to return the pleasure by sucking on her breasts and squeezing her bottom roughly. Lapis' breath had quickened drawing more incentive from her to pump Peridot's insides a bit faster with an extra finger causing the witcher to start chanting her name and planting kisses everywhere she could. Lapis' was getting wetter and wetter, finally wanting her own pleasure she bit Peridot's breast and used her other hand to massage the blonde's clit. Peridot became a mewling mess under the sorceress and giving into the ecstasy had orgasmed all over Lapis' hands.

"Your turn." Lapis smiled and felt the wind blow her hair around as Peridot flipped the girl over and began to lick her entrance. Lapis' breath had picked up and she let out a noise or two as Peridot began toying with her lower lips, the sorceress didn't begin moaning her name or moving around until the blonde brought one hand to her breasts and the other to stroke her side. Peridot as enjoying the sweet taste of hunny finally carrying her tongue upwards and sunning it in different patterns along the sorceress' clit. Lapis began calling out the girl's name running her fingers through her hair until she was able to begin pulling it, Peridot loved the way she was being pulled and it caused her to gently bite Lapis' clit and squeeze her breasts with passion causing the blue haired sorceress to explode into the wither's face and mouth.

Having spent the last of their energy, the two cleaned themselves off before cuddling and making out in the excess of Lapis' robes sharing lips until the slumber over took them both. Come morning time Peridot was the first to awaken seeing Centi with the horses and a scarlet face showing the fact that the bard couldn't bare to look at her companion's naked body.

"You guys get off on fucking in the middle of a burning field eh?" Centi nervously tried to make the witcher chuckle.

"Care to join?" Centi threw her hands up and walked back to the horses as the witcher cackled with laughter earning her a punch to the face by the now awaken sorceress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've never written a full scene of smut so if that was uncomfortable for you to read I apologize. But it's the witcher so I mean hey, live in the moment right?


	11. Rage Incarnate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot and Lapis clear things up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 11 which means i'm going to see this series through. Hopefully I can get better cause it seems like i'm writing the same chapter over and over isn't it? I'll whip up something hopefully this weekend for you fantastic readers!

The bard was silently hoping for the arrival of the next village quickly. Being between a lover's quarrel was no place for her or anyone else for that matter seeing as both were abnormal creatures. The witcher kept her distance looking around sensing odd noises and scents, while the sorceress kept her eyes shut with a frown on her face that seemed to never leave.

"I'm going to ride ahead, be back momentarily!" Centi pipped up shooting her horse into a gallop. Lapis smirked:

"Seems she's finally getting the message." Peridot ignored the sorceress' comments and continued to listen out for a beast that had been making some odd noises for the last two minutes.

"Hopefully I can get this monster before it smells her." Peridot whispered to herself following Centi's path with only one left turn to catch a walking rotting corpse facing her. "Ah shit." Peridot cursed herself for not smelling it earlier, covering her nose she pondered on how it was the best way to dispose of a rotfiend. Forgetting about the beast it walked right up to the witcher and smacked her right off of the horse at the steed itself ran back to find Lapis. Peridot growled before raising her head and groaning loudly, at least 5 rotfiends were around her with a pack of drowners. Standing up and drawing her silver blade from it's sheathe the witcher made a dash and cut up two of the drowner's at a time before casting Igni to explode the rotfiend's one at a time. Reaching the last rotfiend Peridot jumped back waiting for her energy to refill only to watch the rotfiend leap towards the witcher, trying to cast Igni she was calmed as a fire ball flew past her exploding the rotfiend in midair. Lapis cleared her throat:

"You were taking way to long for a simple creature such as that." Peridot ignored her and returned to Shooting Star hoping Centi had found somewhere by now. Seeing Centi's horse hitched to a stable Peridot smiled and did the same keeping an ear open in hopes of catching Centi singing to signal where she was. Lapis found her first and mentally told Peridot to 'move your ass' so the trio could eat. Before entering the tavern Lapis cast a spell upon herself changing her face and hair to that of a different woman.

"Someone looking for you?" Peridot mumbled angrily awaiting for the sorceress to move so they could dine.

"As a matter of fact they are looking for both of us my darling." Peridot rubbed her temples once more causing Centi to just walk to the table and order for herself. "Not my fault you had to go and slit a thief's throat without telling the guards first."

"Can we just please eat? We already had the fucking fight we can do it again on a full stomach." Lapis shoved the witcher backwards before joining Centi at the table.

 

 

Jasper rolled her shoulders feeling bored unable to go fight monsters with Peridot or sit in and listen to what her sister had to tell the queen so urgently. She loved being a knight for the honorable ruler but not everyone can be stuck in one place for so long.

"I hope your doing fine out there Peri." Jasper whispered to herself with a smile. Amethyst shoved open the door nearly smacking her older sister in the face, Jasper cleared her throat allowing Amethyst the ability to apologize. "You tell her everything?"

"Of course! What kind of sorceress of the court do you take me for?"

"My baby sister." Amethyst hugged the taller woman with a giggle before sighing.

"Jasp, the rebels are growing in numbers and seem to be headed this way soon." Jasper nodded and felt her heart drop at the next words out of Amethyst's mouth. "I don't think we can win this one." Jasper sighed and patted her sister's back gently.

"We can and will Ames, nobody beats us!" Jasper tried to cheer up the younger sibling but to no avail.

"I'm thinking of joining them Jasp." Jasper's heart stopped and for a second wanted to smack her sister for such treason talk! "Pink is a great leader but it's no secret she's pretty weak in her current state." Jasper kept her stoic face along with a stern look to show her sister she didn't approve of such talk. "We can possibly create a new kingdom or something. Think about it, govern by our own rules and a group of leaders that listen to the people-"

"She does listen Amethyst, she does care and she has never betrayed her people!" Jasper kept herself as calm as she could without raising her voice but it didn't work that well, Amethyst still looked towards her older sibling with slight fear and hurt in her eyes. Jasper mentally kicked herself before hugging her tightly. "She is a just queen Ames. We cannot just quit on her because we feel it is worth it." Amethyst let out a strained sigh before hugging her sister tighter. "Go rest dear sister, your travels have left you tired and weak."

"Only if you promise to tell me some stories of your travels with that annoying witcher."

"Deal." Amethyst cheered and hugged her sister once more before heading to her room in the castle chambers. Jasper let out a breath and returned to her position beside the door. She didn't want Amethyst to have these thoughts but deep in her heart she knew her younger sister was right.

This was a losing battle, and the youngest sister of the four kingdoms was the next to be hit.

 

 

After finishing their meals the trio parted ways with Centi giving a tear filled goodbye hugging the witcher tightly and shaking the hand of the sorceress as to not leave a bad first impression. The bard had decided to return to the college and hopefully reunite with her old friend Shani. Peridot and Lapis headed to a nearby inn to rest for the night, before Peridot could order two rooms the sorceress had already paid for one with only one bed.

"You stay in that room then." Peridot commented only to be dragged up the stairs and tossed against a wall by the sorceress.

"You will rest with me tonight. Nothing more than sleep, more punishment my love." Lapis spoke with conviction annoying Peridot even more.

"Listen here witch, get your shit straight or leave me the fuck alone! I've got my own goal and if your here to play 'Jealous Girlfriend' you can fuck right off got it?!" Lapis pinned Peridot to the wall with a snarl before earning herself a glare from the cat eyed witcher. "Don't tempt me bitch. You know exactly what I could do to you."

"Bed. Now." After a few moments of glares the two stripped themselves of clothing and slowly intertwined themselves with each other attempting to fall asleep. Peridot kept her eyes shut and tried her hardest not to speak in her mind as to keep Lapis from spying, Lapis on the other hand kept her eyes focused on the witcher laying against her. Watching her chest rise and fall with every breath, seeing her lips part slowly, watching her eyelids softly flutter trying to stay shut. Yennefer warned Lapis that this was going to hurt but was it really working? Would her being this mean to Peridot actually tempt her into falling back in love with the sorceress? Lapis gave in, she entered the witcher's thoughts and broke instantly.

'She doesn't care about me does she?'

No Lapis, keep your heart steady and don't give in. What do you mean you can't do this? Don't quit now you've got her on the tip of your fingers! You just set almost an entire field on fire with your last fight! No I forbid it! Your gonna do it anyway? Weakling. Lapis gave in and wrapped her arms around the blonde and groaned:

"Look... I don't know to go about this either alright?" Peridot looked towards the sorceress with a pissed off look realizing the sorceress had just read her mind. "I NEED you to know I care and..." Lapis looked into Peridot's eyes and smiled. "I love you."

"You don't show love with your fists Lapis Lazuli."

"If you had your memories-"

"Well I don't, deal with it." Peridot turned around and pulled Lapis off of her. The two laid silently in hopes one or the other had fallen asleep yet when the witcher turned around she felt her heart squeeze tightly with Lapis staring at her pillow with a face of total pain. She could hear Geralt's stare of disappointment and groaned softly before extending her arms to the sorceress. Lapis looked into Peridot's eyes which slowly turned from an annoyed face to one of calm and needy. Lapis scooted closer and pulled Peridot against her and stayed silent. "I wanna try Lapis I do but if your going to hurt me like this I cannot... I cannot guarantee that I will stay beside you. I know we need to move past this and I will but please I beg of you. Let me do this at my own pace." Lapis sighed and rested her head against Peridot's neck. "I will not lead you on and I won't try to seduce you unless you approve, I will however like to spend moments like this with you more often and possibly hold hands and such in public." Lapis softly smiled and Peridot planted a kiss on her forehead.

"Peridot. I accept these terms. But you must also deal with me getting jealous and wanting more from these situations." Lapis ran her hands along the witcher's back side before nipping at her neck and chest. "Will you allow it?" She could tell by the witcher's eyes that she just may be able to get away with these desire's occasionally. With tonight being one of those nights.

 

 

Come morning time the witcher and sorceress found a cave being surrounded by signs of warnings and dangerous beast inside. Supposedly a Fiend had been taking refuge in this cave stalking the villagers and animals of prey late at night. Covering her steel blade in Relict Oil and drinking a more powerful version of her Cat potion, Peridot was ready for anything and even jumped up when the Fiend had charged out of the cave letting the witcher catch the Fiend's horns and ride the charge all the way through jumping off getting the Fiend to slam face first into a wall of rocks.

"Careful Lapis, this beast will attempt to hypnotize us so I would really like it if you left the immediate area." Lapis gave her a look of worry before nodding in agreement. Luckily Peridot drank her Cat potion keeping her from being hypnotized if the creature even thought of doing so. Peridot cast Quen and rolled away as the Fiend dashed giving her a moment to give off a few slashes and cuts along it's side, the beast cried in pain and anger before attempting to hypnotize the witcher! Peridot took a breath and cast Axii getting the fiend to shake it's head wildly and sit still letting the witcher dash closer and cut around it's neck and chest! The Fiend snapped out of the sign and tossed Peridot into a tree with it's antlers cancelling out the Quen sign.

Peridot groaned in pain slowly getting up and jumping to the side getting out of the charging Fiend's path. Lifting her free arm the witcher cast Igni setting the Fiend aflame and sending it into a wild frenzy kicking and tossing it's head around in hopes of getting another hit off of the witcher. Peridot slowly getting to her feet cast Quen and began hacking away at the Fiend's neck and back, dropping to the ground the Fiend got a kick into Peridot's leg nearly breaking it! Peridot fell and shouted in agony as the Fiend rose up and roared in Peridot's face, just as the witcher thought her life was about to end here came Lapis with bolt's of lightning shooting it into the Fiend's body shocking it into a roar!

With enough strength the witcher lifted herself up and with the help of her friend burnt the life from the Fiend's body in record time. Finally getting annoyed of the stench Peridot dropped to the ground blacking out.

Waking up sometime later, the witcher had began to remember Centi's song and kicked herself for scaring the sorceress once more. Lapis slowly walked in and gave a worried smile to the witcher who looked away ashamed.

"Lapis i'm sorry."

"It's fine Peri, your still getting used to fighting all over again." Peridot looked into the sorceress eyes and smiled extending her hand to hold and gain more warmth.

"Centi sang a song about you nursing me when we fought a werewolf." Lapis scoffed with an eyeroll.

"Finally someone sings more songs about us. Geralt won't be the only famous witcher anymore." Lapis giggled and squeezed Peridot's hand with a grin. It was a good day, sure Peridot's leg was in a great deal of pain but spending the day holding hands with someone you were slowly falling back in love with wasn't so bad.

If anything it was more stories added to the memory bank, with many more to come...


	12. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peri and Lapis visit royalty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while but this is also a short chapter sorry. Wait till you see who the rebels are and what happens when a Witcher rescues someone with no wealth in the next chapter.

"It's bound to be Amethyst's." Lapis mumbled to the witcher beside her. The duo had been flagged down by a succubus along the side of the road in need of help, turns out she had been cave sitting for some trolls and along the way she had run into a sorceress who happened to cast a spell on the cave summoning a Golem anytime someone entered the cave!

"All I did was ask for payment after we mated and then she goes and acts like she's never heard of a succubus before!" Peridot sighed before responding:

"Relax Janet I will deal with this, but first I have to return to the town."

"Why?"

"You try killing a Golem without Elementa Oil and tell me if it's easy." The succubus groaned but agreed to wait none the less. Riding back into town Lapis decided to wait at the sign post as Peridot gathered the necessary items and returned to the woods to begin brewing her oil. Peridot decided to just meditate the time away until Lapis ploped down beside her placing her head on her shoulder. "Something I can do for you master sorceress?"

"Let me sit is all." Peridot smirked and returned to meditate. When the time had passed she poured the oil into a flask to which she applied it to her silver sword in small portions at a time. "I love watching you work, it's like you become a whole different person." Lapis whispered peeking over the witcher's shoulder.

"Well i'm almost done, if you could fetch the horses please that would be wonderful." Lapis huffed but earned a small peck on the check before the witcher had finished using all of her oil. Riding along they spotted the succubus tapping one of her hooves with her arms covering her bare chest. "Hello once again, are you ready on your end?"

"Just get to work witcher!" the succubus hissed out. Peridot ignored the command and dropped from the saddle walking into the cave as if it were hers. A faceless giant rock Golem appeared and roared at the witcher who waited for which element it would have chosen to appear, luckily she dodge the swooping attack as the Golem burst into flames igniting small clothes beneath it's rock appendages and burning the cave as well. Peridot sighed and nodded at her sorceress friend to blast water at the Golem to give her an opening to strike at it's back.

Lapis merely flicked her wrist and a wave of water poured down onto the Golem causing it to shriek and the witcher to grin, taking the opportunity she ran behind the Golem and began delivering massive hacks and smashes at it eventually dodging the swings and casting Quen just in case. Keeping up the pattern the Golem eventually fell to their combined powers and the succubus cheered happily.

"Oh dear witcher, are you sure I can't repay you in another matter?" A lightning bolt shot right in front of the succubus who looked up to see an angry sorceress staring her down. "Gold it is..."

 

 

Jasper laid in bed tossing and turning from sheer boredom and the heat from her hair. Sitting up she leaned against her windowsill in hopes of catching a hit of the breeze she heard coming from below. Suddenly a messenger bird landed next to her and sat perched for a second giving the knight some time to unwrap the letter from it's leg. The bird then flew off to wherever it came from, Jasper shrugged and lit a lantern for her sight smiling happily to see it was from Centi.

_Dear Jasper,_

_I hope my letter finds you in good health, I missed you a great deal these past few days. A sorceress named Lapis appeared and began to travel with the witcher and I. I found them asleep in a field of fire after supposedly having a quarrel? Regardless it was embarrassing to say the least and uncomfortable during the next day seeing as they did nothing but fight all the time! After dinner that evening I took my leave and hugged the witcher tightly with I must admit, some tears in my eyes. But alas I am now in the college where I belong and hope to hear from you once more!_

_-Centi_

Jasper chuckled to herself but felt a little tinge of pain in her chest at hearing of Peridot being troublesome company. She knew better then to assume she was infatuated with the witcher for her duties came before anything else. Hopefully soon the witcher would return and bring with her some interesting tales of her adventures in the other kingdoms.

 

 

The morning started off slow with Lapis leading the way to the castle of Blue Diamond to re-introduce the witcher to the sorceress' queen. Strolling in the sorceress let her hand hang on her shoulders before simply tossing the robe into a nearby closet revealing her in an elegant blue dress clinging to her curves and getting Peridot to ask internally 'Where the fuck was she hiding that?' all the way to the throne.

"My queen, my friend Peridot here has lost her memories and wishes to be reacquainted with your highness. Would do her this great kindness on my behalf?" Blue shook her head laughing before addressing the witcher:

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance dear witcher."

"P-Pleasure's all mine your highness!!" Peridot exclaimed bowing rather quickly earning another laugh from the queen.

"Lapis, she still seems like the timid witcher you fell for all those years ago."

'Great, she knows too.' Peridot thought only to catch a wink from Lapis. 'Stop reading my mind!'

"Your highness," Lapis spoke standing up straight "I would like to be informed on what has happened whilst I have been gone if you don't mind."

"Not too much my dear, but if you head towards Yellow kingdom please be warry of the traveling rebels. They seem to be headed either my way or to my poor younger sister Pink."

'Better warn Jasper.' Peridot held a stoic look and nodded.

"Thank you my queen, I shall return soon once more." Lapis and Peridot bowed once more before heading to her chambers to rest. "You should write her a letter, maybe we can head back towards Yellow's land and see if we can catch the rebels on the edge of the border." Lapis commented undressing to get ready for bed.

"I will here in a moment, but for now I would rather prefer to sit still for more than ten seconds if you don't mind."

"Take your time Peri, I have some sleep to catch up on anyway." Lapis wrapped herself in the blanket and sent herself to dreamland before Peridot began composing her letter:

_Dear Jasper,_

_I have recently spoken with the Queen of the Blue Kingdom and it would seem that some sort of rebels are headed your way or towards Blue Kingdom herself. I hope that you are taking extra precautions and that your still as strong as when we were last together. Lapis has come along and has been keeping me company be it by annoying me or helping me battle monsters which by the way, I killed a Fiend recently my goodness I wish you were here to see it! I miss you greatly and hope to see you once more._

_-Peridot_

The witcher smiled and went in search of a messenger bird to send her letter.


	13. Will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot holds off on her payment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ever heard of the Law of Surprise?

Peridot shoved the older warrior aside as she narrowly dodged a spray of acid from the Basilisk as the acid began to melt a barrel of wine behind the two.

"Heh heh heh... my bad." He apologized earning himself a cold glare from the witcher as she spun on her heel to deliver a swift cut to one of it's arms getting a cry of pain from the beast. Once more she swung downwards and sliced the bastard creature's tail right off! Before she could smirk the acid had begun to spray everywhere barely giving her enough time to roll away and catch her breath.

"You'd best leave her old timer." Peridot muttered to the man shivering behind her.

"Th-Th-Thanks master witcher, me and my family owe you for saving my life!" Peridot snickered and returned to looking for the beast's head in hopes of catching it off guard and slicing the head clean off. Peridot took her sweet time seeing the blood and acid trail, maybe the Basilisk had the same thought of sneaking up on her. luckily the witcher was quicker and raised her sword to deliver the final blow.

"Oh my goodness, I can't believe someone would use a monster to guard their wine!" The man exclaimed laughing as Lapis simply hugged Peridot and gave the man an annoyed look.

"What is my payment?" Peridot questioned getting angrier by the second. The man tugged at his collar before clearing his throat:

"I may or may not ummm, have coin to spare." Peridot groaned and rubbed her temples having to resort to the old rules.

"Then I must claim the law of surprise." The man raised an eyebrow. "When we return to your home you will give me the thing that comes to greet you." He began to shiver nervously.

"B-B-But what if it's m-m-my wife?!" Peridot rolled her eyes.

"We could use more cooked meals by professionals right Lapis?" The blue-haired sorceress nodded in agreement giving the man more reason to shake with fear and regret. "Well then, shall we be on our way? Actually, I hadn't caught your name my dear sir."

"I-I-It's Greg." He choked out full of fright.

"Well then Greg!" Peridot's smile returned along with her hand in Lapis'. "Let us be on our way!" Greg sunk in his steps as he led the women towards his cart giving them time to hitch their steads to the rear and rest inside the cart. On the way to Yellow Kingdom's border the two women had taken a wrong turn and ended up seeing this man in distress. They weren't fully alerted to the fact he wished to steal the wine from the cellar but Peridot figured work means money and money means more nights cuddling in an inn. Closing her eyes the witcher sighed in content sprawling out lazily draping her arm around her lover's waist with a smile as the other woman did the same.

"Cheer up Greg!" Lapis chuckled out. "You've made away with a good amount of wine for the time being!" The man groaned and placed his hands over his eyes pretending to cry, Peridot rolled her eyes once more and fell into slumber as the ride was a gentle and peaceful one.

 

 

Greg filled with horror slowly made his way up the path towards one of the many tents on the campsite, Peridot and Lapis ignored the rabble going on all around as they were filled with wonder at what Greg was about to lose. Unfortunately upon opening the tent flap they were welcomed to nothing earning a growl from the witcher.

"Well sorry my dear witcher! Seems you've lost your luck heh heh!" Before Peridot could wrap her hands around him a small child ran into the tent with a leap hugging Greg tightly. Greg's face lost all color as Lapis clapped and Peridot grew a wicked grin.

"Hey dad! Who are these women?" Peridot's smile slightly faded but not fully not going unnoticed by her lover. Greg was shaking and kept himself controlled looking to Peridot who merely smirked and nodded.

"We're friends of your father. Greg, I will return for my payment so no worries." Peridot mumbled feeling awful. Greg thanked her with his eyes but noticed the sorrow in her own as well. "What kind of home is this?"

"We're rebels!" The two lovers both had mini-heart attacks at hearing those words. These were the famed rebels? The trouble makers traveling from kingdom to kingdom? "Mom says we're going to make a change to these evil rulers and show them how to take care of they're citizens equally! I'm Steven by the way!" Peridot's eyes melted holes into the man's skull were gave a nervous smile only to have to be replaced with a happy one as his wife entered. Long curly Pink hair flowed down as the two women stared in awe at her height and stature.

"New recruits?" She questioned turning to look at Peridot. "Another witcher eh? You guys are usually rare to find but here we have another!" Peridot's face scrunched up.

"Another? Who else is here?"

"Forgive me, my name is Rose. My friend goes by the name of Pearl-"

"Of course it's her." Lapis grumbled taking Peridot's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "She's an old friend of my darling Peridot here."

 _'Peri, when we see Pearl don't let her antagonize you. She's famous for ruffling your feathers so how's about we pull one over on her if she tries anything?'_ Peridot nodded at the telepathic message but grew confused as Lapis squeezed her hand tighter. "Is there a witch here as well?" Lapis questioned placing a hand in front of her lower face.

Entering the tent was another tall woman with a full head of hair that formed around her head, she wore a dark veil that did not allow anyone to gaze under it without having to tear it off. Lapis turned and hid her face against Peridot who wrapped her arms around the scared sorceress. The taller woman smiled softly:

"Hello Lapis, am I to finally meet the famed Peridot?" Peridot eyed her with a hint of anger in her features earning a chuckle from the woman. "Nice to meet you Peridot, I am Garnet. I used to study along side your girlfriend there, as a matter of fact whenever you two were separated she would keep me up all the time whispering your name in her dreams." Peridot blushed brightly burying her face in Lapis' hair as the others giggled softly. "If you'd like to see Pearl she's sitting sharpening her blades in the next tent over, although I must advise you wait a good while seeing as she doesn't take kindly to witchers from rival schools." Lapis let go slowly and motioned for Peridot to do as she pleased.

"There's nothing she can do that will frighten me, we will finish discussing payment at a later date Greg." Peridot pushed past Garnet and Rose feeling a bit uneasy at having left Lapis alone but she was dying of curiosity to see this other witcher. Opening the tent slowly she saw a tall and slender woman in blue leather with light peach colored sharpening her blade and mending the cracks in her iron sword as best she could. Peridot took one step in and caught a glimpse of Pearl's eyes as she glared towards the blonde witcher.

'Yellow eyes.' She thought to herself. After a few seconds Pearl huffed and returned to her work as Peridot took a seat a few paces from the other witcher. She took her time examining her tools and mentally drooled over how shiny her silver blade was.

"Well? Where's your condescending remarks? Your bullshit attitude and obnoxious know it all brain today Peridot?!"

"Lost memories." Pearl dropped her sword and stone turning all the way to face the blonde witcher.

"And my hair was this color before the mutations, are you kidding me right now Peridot? You expect me to believe the crap your spouting right now?" Peridot sighed and looked to the ground.

"I just barely met Vezemir for the first time a few days ago. I didn't even know there were other witchers out there aside from rival schools!" Pearl studied the shorter witcher for a moment before believing her and offering a quick hug. Peridot obliged but gave the most confused look.

"You weren't always a great pain to deal with." Pearl whispered letting her hand slide across Peridot's arm slowly before placing it back in her lap.

'Great, did I sleep with her too?' Peridot mentally screamed at herself in hopes Lapis couldn't hear her. "Pearl? Why are you traveling with a band of rebels? Do you dabble in human politics?"

'We are still human Peridot, despite all the rude comments you hear everyday we are still people." Pearl grumbled out. Peridot nodded and gave the taller witcher a smile. "I trust in the leader Rose, she seems to be a level headed person and her pay is far too great to give up."

"Which is?"

"My own home, tax free." Peridot's jaw dropped and Pearl giggled closing it for her. "Quite the arrangement isn't it?"

"That's an amazing offer holy crap Pearl!" Peridot squeaked. Pearl nodded with a grin before leaning back and humming to herself. "So, your aim is to earn a home and free people from terrible rulers?"

"It's more along the lines of knowing that we will treat them with more dignity then the rulers present. Rose will be a fantastic leader and I know it'll be an easy win for the rebels." Peridot gave her a questioning look and Pearl merely shrugged it off. "Well old friend unless your here for an old trip down memory lane I suggest going back to rescue your girlfriend from those nosy fools." Standing up the witchers gave a quick hug before Pearl opened the flap for Peridot.

"What memories do we share that would interest me?" Peridot questioned before stiffening from a hand ghosting over her backside.

"Maybe the fact I was the first to lay with you? Goodbye Peridot." Pearl whispered giggling softly into the blonde's ear before closing her tent off. Peridot huffed and returned to Greg's tent seeing her and Steven sitting and playing cards together with large smiles as Greg was getting scolded by her wife and her sorceress. Rose heard the flap and spun around to glare at the blonde.

"You will not be receiving your payment in that regard master witcher, you will be payed handsomely is that understood? I can even fetch you Brokilon water if need be!" Peridot rolled her eyes once more.

"A man's word is his word. You cannot buy off destiny ma'am, you can go on your holy crusade and spend all the time you can with him but when your mission is accomplished I will be taking my payment." Peridot's smile grew wicked drawing a chill down Rose's spine. "Take from a witcher and you will learn the consequences." Garnet lifted a hand to show a ball of energy growing only to stop as Lapis already had a ball of fire in her palm ready to fire."

"Guys, please don't fight." Steven squeaked out grabbing onto Peridot's leg with a sad frown on his face. The witcher bent over and embraced the boy with a smile.

"No fighting here handsome, only small bickering. I apologize for interrupting your game, Lapis I will find a place to bathe and when I return hopefully we have lodging somewhere lest we sleep under the stars once more?" Lapis nodded sending her a wink with a kiss. As Peridot made her way to a nearby river she shuddered at her girlfriend's voice in her head:

 _'If you even so much as look at her tent I will set you both on fire!'_ Peridot cursed under her breath before picking up the pace to the river ignoring the whistles from nearby men and the other witcher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So possibly tomorrow I will go out and buy Lady of The Lake so I can finish reading all seven of the witcher books!


	14. Hatred

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The couple team up with Pearl and Garnet to take down an unexpected beast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I may be over stepping by having them fight this beast but come on tell me you wouldn't be super interested in seeing them fight it right?

"I am not looking forward to this." grumbled the blonde green-eyed witcher to the yellow-eyed one across from her. Pearl rolled her eyes tossing a flask to Peridot in hopes of getting her to shut up. Peridot took a swig and leaned against Lapis who was playing with a strand of her hair in hopes of getting Garnet to quit staring at Peridot, Lapis was well-aware she had nothing to worry about but territorial was a part of her genes after all.

"It'll work, we have Lapis and Garnet as back-up in case it tries to escape." Pearl mumbled out un-amused by Peridot's whining. She understood the fact that a Striga could kill them both without a problem but Pearl loved to keep hope in heart no matter the situation. Peridot took two shots of whatever was in the flask before handing it over to Lapis who did the same. "We can kill it in it's form if we try hard enough or merely wait for it to revert back into it's human form and kill the bastard then."

"I'm not so sure that we can manage that Pearl, two witcher's means twice the food if anything. Are you certain we can't just take an alternate road to Pink Kingdom?" Garnet shook her head and Peridot knew that was the only answer she was going to hear all day.

"Boo hoo, meet us over the hills before sun down. We've got a striga to kill." Pearl and Garnet headed out leaving the couple to snuggle alone and rest before the big fight.

"I don't wanna do this either." Lapis commented earning a gentle shove from the witcher who smiled and kissed her. "On the other hand it would be exciting to see you kill something that shouldn't exist."

"It's scarier then you think, Geralt left a note in my pack about certain monsters he had faced in the past and this was one of the worst ones he ever had to deal with." Peridot shuddered as she nuzzled into Lapis' neck. The sorceress wrapped her arms around the witcher and showered her in kisses running her hands along her shoulders and back. "A little relaxation before the big fight?" Lapis hummed in agreement before pulling the warrior on top of her for a fun few hours.

 

 

"So we'll find a way to keep it busy and seal off it's tomb as well, that way we can kill it easier and not have it retreat to it's hide-out." Pearl stood next to her fellow witcher giving her thoughts on the plan as the sorceress' sat under a nearby tree keeping eyes off of each other until the taller one spoke:

"Your doing better now."

"Don't speak to me."

"Don't get all tense now, this'll be perfectly fine."

"How many of these beasts have you and your friend killed again?" Lapis glared towards the taller woman who sighed and returned her gaze to the two witchers teasing each other with small smiles. Finally it was time and the witcher's headed towards the tomb as the sorceress' stood on the hill awaiting for the hunter's to need them. Pearl had a torch in her hand as Peridot pour liquid all around the sarcophagus in hopes of the striga not wishing to jump through fire. Both women removed they're silver swords from their scabbards as the time drew nearer, taking opposite sides they planted their feet firm and steady as growling could be heard inside the crypt. Pearl placed her torch somewhere upon the wall behind her as the monster sprung from it's tomb and roared thunderously ready to devour it's prey!

Peridot tossed a chicken coated in a sleeping potion which had no effect on the beast as she expected seeing it devour the poultry whole and charge at her. Peridot cast Aard knocking the beast back and allowing herself a few seconds to get some slices in before the beast leaped up and kicked her backwards before spinning around going for Pearl. Peridot lifted her head and did as Pearl casting Quen before returning to her feet and helping her fellow witcher fight off the beast. The two were doing fine so far but shouted in anger as the beast made it's way towards the open area to escape find nourishment.

Thankfully Lapis and Garnet were keeping their eyes peeled allowing the bluenette to rain down bolts of lightning as the taller sorceress created a field around the tomb sealing the beast off from the rest of the world. The striga clawed at the force field but howled in pain as the two witchers came upon her back impaling her slightly before falling off and getting kicked in their faces respectively. Peridot managed to roll away but gasped as Pearl tried to fend off the beast only to get her back sliced up! The smaller witcher dashed over and sliced the striga's throat getting it to run to the other side of the force field as Peridot pulled Pearl towards the tomb in hopes of patching her up.

Lapis had begun to worry when Peridot vanished from her sight triggering her to use more of her strength to set the stirga ablaze only to set the are inside the force field on fire earning cries of agony and fright from the beast. Peridot had began rubbing healing ointment on her fellow witcher's wounds before wrapping bandages around her back and breasts and gently running her fingers along the bandages. The striga was heard howling nearby causing the smaller witcher to pull the taller one into the sarcophagus with her, before the striga came down in to the crypt Peridot grabbed the torch and lit the liquid she had poured earlier on fire encasing her and Pearl in a circle of fire! The striga had reached the wall and began to shake in fright as she was equally surround by the flames of pain and terror, all she could do was howl and cry out in fear shaking and curling into herself upon the floor hoping the fire would leave sooner rather than later.

"How shameful." Pearl muttered sighing into her hands. Peridot held one of her hands and chuckled.

"We're fighting a fucking striga Pearl, it's an accomplishment it didn't eat us already."

"We should be able to take this monster down though, it's our job."

"Shut it, we're the best no matter who we beat or who we lose to. In the end we still live right?" Pearl turned around and embraced the shorter witcher holding her to her chest. Peridot blushed but calmly held Pearl against her.

"You always do this."

"Do what?"

"Say the most soothing things to people." Peridot stiffened at Pearl's hand cupping her chin. "Forgive me." Pearl kissed her fellow witcher for only a moment before returning to her position of holding her tightly. The only thought that ran through Peridot's mind was 'Lapis is going to burn me alive!'

This did not calm Lapis however who had just found Peridot's mind through the force field and only heard the part about Peridot burning alive before clutching her head in her hands and running towards the burning field only to be tackled down by Garnet.

"Relax, she has Pearl with her!"

"They could be dying you idiot!" Garnet head butted the bluenette and sighed when she lost consciousness.

"You two better figure out a way to solve this." Garnet grumbled before lifting Lapis over her shoulder and carrying her back up the hill as the force field fully vanished.

 

 

"Random question Pearl."

"Hmmm?"

"Was our first time good?" Pearl broke into a laugh as Peridot growled at her and began to let go of her fellow witcher only to be pulled against her tighter.

"It was lovely, like I said you know just what to say in certain moments." Peridot sighed and scooted upwards kissing Pearl's neck before placing her face into her breasts to hide. "Your just a sweetheart is all. Truth be told if these bandages weren't in the way I might have tried to have taken you by now." Pearl laughed some more as Peridot shoved her away and turned around with a huff wrapping her arms around herself. "I jest Peridot no worries, we have our own lovers and you seem to be content with yours."

"Let's just sleep the night away alright?"

"Fair enough, good night little witcher."

"Fuck you."

"Changed your mind?"

"GOODNIGHT PEARL."

Come morning the two witchers came out of the sarcophagus and spotted a sleeping woman curled into a ball. Before Peridot could pull her sword from it's sheath Pearl already held her silver in her own and brought it down to slice the woman's head clean off. Peridot sighed before following the taller witcher outside for some fresh air, looking upwards letting the sun spill into her eyes she fixed her gaze and saw only Garnet causing her to slightly worry.

"Lapis is sleeping in your tent Peridot, you may head straight back to her." Peridot nodded and ran towards her tent as the other two remained behind. "Having fun with your old fling?"

"Not a chance, she's madly in love with Lapis AGAIN! No worries I can always wait for Amethyst to return once more."

"Really?"

"Yes... short girls are my thing what can I say?" Garnet laughed as Pearl complained about the wounds and her inability to get laid when sharing even a coffin with another woman. Peridot ran inside the tent and removed her excess gear before crawling into bed and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Lapis stirred and smiled before hugging the witcher tightly.

"Hey there beautiful, miss me?" Peridot whispered kissing her girlfriend's forehead with a bright smile. The rebels could get a head start moving ahead without them, they could catch up in a moment's notice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wasn't the best but hopefully you still liked it a bit.


	15. Payment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memories and possible future events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to return to this fucking story already yeah?

Waking up from her nap in the back of Greg's wagon, the blonde witcher stretched and yawned popping her back and arms. She looked at the front of the wagon to see Steven and Lapis having fun talking about many things as Greg hummed to himself, Peridot took that as motion for her to start checking her gear and supplies before fully returning to lazing about. Lapis threw an apple at her and she smiled brightly taking a large bite into it, sighing with content as the juice exploded into her mouths. "Thanks love."

Lapis merely winked and returned to Steven. Peridot noticed Pearl keeping a hand on her ribs but not showing any sign of pain, must be thanks to Garnet or some form of ointment. Catching her gaze the taller witcher smiled slyly and shot her a wink as well getting a huff from Peridot before returning to her gear. Everything was in check and she could feel happiness all around her as the soldiers conversed and talked as if nothing could go wrong. After a few days the company had decided to part with the Witcher and Sorceress with Steven leaving Lapis some 'special' type of water in a flask.

Lapis thanked him with a giant hug before waving goodbye.

"Do you think we can trust these people?" Peridot questioned hopping on her horse.

"Definitely not. But how would we know what they're planning?" Peridot shrugged and rode on keeping her mind in check as the two followed closely behind the group making sure never to get too close nor too far to lose sight of them. They followed them through the checkpoint into Pink Kingdom and felt as though they had already known already that their target was Queen Fuchsia from the start.

But why?

It annoyed Peridot to no end that she couldn't figured it out. Lapis held the flask out to the witcher who took a big gulp and returning to her thinking. Peridot turned to look at her lover only to have her sight spin rapidly causing her to freeze up and have the air in her lungs suddenly vanish! She tried desperately to reach for her throat but could not move, suddenly visions flashed in front of her:

Her looking towards the sky as blood pooled out of her body and underneath her with a voice mumbling:

'It's ok to be afraid...'

Another vision of her and Jasper slaying people along with beasts trying to kill them.

'You can't save everyone...'

The first time her and Lapis kissed.

'You're time is nigh...'

Her first sword given to her by Vesemir

'Don't beg, embrace it...'

Falling asleep against Pearl after a night of passion.

'She'll hold your hand as you turn...'

Peridot smiling to Lapis with red running out of her mouth and holding Jasper's hand as she bled next to her.

 

 

Peridot awoken to see Lapis scarred out of her mind clutching the blonde's head in her hands as Peridot sucked in a giant breath coming down from her nightmares. The witcher took a moment but finally calmed her breathing and held her lover's hands slowly smiling as Lapis growled with tears streaming down her face, only to be shocked:

"I remember." Peridot whispered pulling Lapis into a tight hug. "Everything, I remember everything..." Lapis returned the hug and lifted Peridot up searching ehr mind for answers finding them and crying full of happiness. "I remember our first kiss, our first meeting, our first swim all of it!"

"Tell me, what was it like? Our first kiss?" Lapis choked out smiling and having the witcher wipe the tears away placing each hand on the sorceress' cheeks.

"Magical, a meteor shower above us and I could see the reflection of every little piece in your eyes. A promise to love each other always and forever, and sealed with a kiss." Lapis shed a few more tears and giggled wrapping her arms around the witcher's neck. "It looked like tonight honestly, we don't have a meteor shower sadly."

"I couldn't care less for that, my darling Peridot has returned." Lapis choked out pulling Peridot into a loving kiss, one that tasted like it used to. Back when the love first started and how it tasted ever since, the happiness had returned and it was here to stay. The normal I love you's were shared before Peridot gasped and stood up looking around for a bird to use. "What's wrong babe?"

"I remember more! I know who Rose is and why she heads to Pink Kingdom!" Lapis gave her a confused look. "Fuchsia, the queen, is her sister." Lapis slapped her hand to her forehead in an 'of course!' manner and joining her lover in finding a bird. "We have to warn Jasper, to keep to her guard and alert the queen!" Through the night neither woman could find a bird and instead opted to find one in the morning so they could get plenty of rest and discuss more of the witcher's returned memories.

Jasper stretched that morning and smiled as a new day certainly would mean the possibility of finding something more entertaining for her to find. Tossing on her uniform and armor she noticed a bird flying her direction and simply chuckled expecting it to be another poem by Centi only to be amazed at Peridot's symbol on the top of the fold:

_'Dear Jasper,_

_I have recovered my memories and have dire news in need of your eyes and the queens! Alert her that the leader of the rebels is none other than her younger sister Rose! They are getting closer as each day passes and gather more men with each passing second, I beg of thee to post more guards and to strengthen your men! Lapis and I shall try to ride ahead and take out as many as we can before they try to storm your gates!_

_-Peridot_

Jasper's inner fire burned and she growled lowly before taking this terrible news to her queen. At once the duty was done as her majesty Lady Fuchsia ordered double the guards and more attentive eyes where the should need be. Jasper kept her guard up at all times and never left the queen's side lest she needed to release herself yet never having too.

Peridot and Lapis had come up with the idea to take out Pearl and Garnet the exception being that when finally reaching outside of the Pink castle walls Pearl was released and given a home a few good miles from the walls. No matter how much they hated being apart even more so with the return of Peridot's memories, the two decided to split up and take out their enemies in separate ways.

Peridot formed a false story about parting ways with Lapis after a fight and would rather enjoy a trip to the fellow witcher's new home. The two took a quick tour and were pleased until a sharp cry was heard coming from the inside of the shed out back. Making their way rather quickly the duo was a bit shocked to see a Wyvern stomping out of the shed and flying towards them with the desire to kill!

Pearl lept to the side and slashed down as Peridot cast Quen and dropped to her knees to dodge the other way. Pearl stood beside her fellow witcher and the duo took turns distracting the beast and slashing all across it's back and legs until Pearl finally chopped the poor thing's head off! Peridot cheered and jumped up hugging the witcher tightly with a big smile plastered on her face.

"What say we celebrate?"

"Whatever do you mean Pearl?" Said witcher threw the short one over her shoulder and climbed the stairs tossing her on the bed leaning over and stealing kisses from her over and over again as the two shed their clothes and armor. Peridot was a bit flushed at the speed of her fellow witcher who already had her fully naked minus her under garnets and shirt. "Quite the expert aren't ya?"

"You'll remember after we're finished tonight." Pearl purred quickly assaulting the witcher beneath her and removing the rest of her own clothing. Peridot moaned and felt terrible for letting it get this far but she figured she had only known Lapis once since her memory loss and chalked it up to getting 'too deep' into the objective as she cried out at Pearl's touch inside her wishing well. Pearl sucked in the smaller witcher's cries with every kiss before moving down to suckle on her rather perky large breasts and humming with joy at the taste. Peridot pulled her down and practically shoved her face into her entrance beginning to scream as Pearl started off her tongue with a quick pace. Pearl focused her tongue to do all the work as her hands roamed upwards teasing and groping at the mounds of flesh that her lips were just upon.

When Peridot was spent Pearl climbed upwards and slowly sat down upon the blonde's face nearly moaning out when Peridot's technique was still as great as it had been all those nights ago. Pearl had begun to ride Peridot's face and leaned backwards giving the blonde access to play with her chest. Pearl kept her breathing under control but was internally begging Peridot to make her explode as quickly as possible. With one hand massaging the taller witcher's mounds, Peridot used the other to stroke her thighs before inserting two of her fingers into the witcher sitting on her face.

Pearl cried out loudly bouncing along to the rhythm of Peridot's movements and panting heavily as she tugged at the blonde hair beneath her. Finally she cried out in ecstasy and exploded as well before climbing down and cleaning the smaller witcher's face before sharing kisses with one another.

"How was that for round 2?" Peridot asked still slightly out of breath. Pearl only responded by giving her a long deep kiss demanding it turn into a make-out session before falling asleep with the blonde's body in her arms. Pearl loved that it was the best night sleep she had received in years but cursed Peridot and Lapis as she awoken to find herself tied naked to the bed under the covers thankfully. "Sorry my dear friend but I cannot allow you to assist your friend in attacking the castle, sibling rivalries should be beneath you anyway."

"So you get your lay and then run off right? How ungrateful." Pearl grumbled looking away.

"Quite the difference actually. We weren't even suppose to share the bed but let's face it..." Peridot climbed up and shared another french kiss moment with Pearl before whispering, "....your too persuasive." Pearl chuckled and wished the blonde witcher the best of luck trying to fight her off when she would eventually free herself from these binds. Pearl was convinced she could take her time and get revenge easily until the smell of burning wood caught her attention and she deiced to hurry along with freeing herself.

 

 

Lapis tried her best to read Peridot's mind but the blonde kept her thoughts purely to worrying about Jasper and the queen. Peridot and Lapis had found an entrance on the other side of the keep and had started to fight off the back end of Rose's army as they expected her and the sorceress to aid them in slaying the Pink monsters only to have their heads sliced open or torn from their bodies.

Peridot couldn't spot Rose and wasted no time slashing down only the necessary opponents before hurrying into the keep with her lover in tow. They followed the path to the inner chamber and heard a roar of agony as they entered to see Jasper tied up on her knees with Rose holding her sword in Lady Fuchsia's chest with a smirk. They had failed and Jasper was in deep deep pain.

"Peridot! Lapis! Fancy seeing you again, change your mind on helping?" Rose asked cleaning her sword off and letting Lady Fuchsia's body fall to the ground. Lapis instantly telecommunicated to Jasper what was going on before Garnet walked in and scoped all three of them out. Greg walked in covering Steven's eyes until Lady Fuchsia stopped smiling at Jasper and was removed from the chamber by Rose's escort. "Let the boy down my love, he must see what death is before he loses himself to fear during a real fight."

"WHY?!" Jasper cried out glaring holes into Rose's skull. Peridot and Lapis strolled over behind Jasper keeping themselves calm and collected as to not alert the other sorceress in the room. Rose scoffed:

"Why? She's a Diamond you fool! No care for her people whatsoever! We, the people! Shall be better rules without these tyrants but first we must over throw them!" Rose continued on with her holy escapade as Jasper's mind wandered to what she would do now and how she could free herself.

"Don't even try." Garnet chuckled leaning against an open window humming to herself. "Rose, I think it would be in your best interest to execute these three here and now." Rose gave a shocked look only to signal her guards to raise their blades as Peridot freed Jasper from her bindings.

"Let us leave and no harm will befall you Rose." Peridot threatened with her wicked grin sliding upon her face. "Your husband still owes me a debt."

"I already told you, there would be no chance of you ever taking him!" Rose roared out trying to grab her son's hand only to gasp as he rushed to Lapis' skirt and blocked them from the swords.

"Mom! You said it was bad to hurt people who were nice to you, why are you going to hurt Lapis and Peridot?!"

"Steven move!"

"No!" Just then Peridot cackled and pulled Steven against her chest and casting Igni on Garnet's dress. As the sorceress tried to put it out Jasper cocked her arm back and knocked the tall dark sorceress out of the window screaming as she fell down down below, no thud was heard but Jasper figured it all to be the same. "W-W-What are you doing?!" Steven demanded looking at Peridot who kept her wicked grin scaring him further as Lapis had chanted a portal open to Kaer Morhen for the group.

"Getting what is rightfully mine!" Amethyst busted in through the door and held her hand out to grab Jasper only to step back at seeing her sister broken and glaring down Rose. Peridot spun her head around and laughed in Amethyst's face as it turned to horror with her final words to the young sorceress:

"Tell me when you find Pearl's remains!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to end this story and I promise to soon. Not much left to be honest.


	16. An Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peridot tries to force Steven down a path he does not wish to travel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck! I'm updating the story?! Damn straight! I aim to finish this and god dammit you can believe I am going to fulfill it!

The group landed in the middle of Kaer Morhen causing Eskel to jump in shock for a moment and feel complete confusion as Steven began crying and running towards him.

"Help me mister! These women have kidnapped me!" Eskel raised an eyebrow before motioning for Steven to stand behind him. Peridot's breath grew enraged as her and Jasper screamed for a brief second causing Lambert to come in running into the room!

"Peridot?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Peridot shot a glare and a snarl at Lambert as she began walking towards Eskel with her fists clenched.

"Hand over the boy." Eskel did not move, but he did not stop Peridot from grabbing Steven and tugging him up the stairs to her room. The young boy cried the whole way up trying to smack his way out of Peridot's tight grip and try to escape only to be thrown onto the witcher's bed and stared down from his some what little to none bravery. "Starting tomorrow you are going to become a witcher-"

"NO!"

 **"YOU ARE MINE! YOU WILL OBEY ME!"** Peridot roared out frightening the boy even further. Her eyes, how they terrified Steven ever so. "Starting tomorrow you will be trained under me. Get some rest, traveling by portal tends to make people sick." Peridot held her glare upon Steven for a bit longer before leaving the room to see how Jasper was fairing. Returning to the lower chamber she was greeted by the glares and utter rage of her older masters and the look of worry from her lover, Jasper was in the court yard beating the ever living hell out of anything she could get her hands on.

"This better be a scare tactic, or i'm killing you." Lambert hissed out, Peridot kept silent and grabbed Lapis' hand as she opened the doors finding Jasper now trying to bend a shield in half.

"Jasp-"

 **"LEAVE. ME. BE."** Peridot sighed keeping her hold on Lapis as the couple continued to watch Jasper loosen up on all of Vesemir's equipment in the court yard. What was Peridot to do? Of course she didn't fully think this through but she could be able to come up with something couldn't she? She had just about all she could need, her partners Lapis and Jasper, advice from her master's (hopefully), and to find someone to repair her blades for future battles. "How?" Peridot broke from her thoughts and shot her eyes up to see a now sweating and pained Jasper staring into her eyes. "How are we to save the other diamonds from Rose's army?" Lapis squeezes Peridot's hand in a calming manner.

"I'm not too sure Jasper. We can spend a few days-" Jasper grunts and walks away heading to a nearby river to bathe. Peridot's heart falters as Lapis follows Jasper towards the river. She's left alone leaning against the gigantic battle scar that is Kaer Morhen and quite frankly, she couldn't give a fuck less at this moment. They were all safe for the day, Steven may no longer be fond of the witcher but she could live with it, he was only payment after all.

"No... he's not payment... he's a child just growing up in a war." Peridot mumbles silently cursing herself for even thinking anything else of the young boy. She had to fix this, would it be better if she went and apologized or should she wait for morning to come around? She didn't have to wait long as she heard a thud around the corner coming from where her room was. She began a slow walk towards her window only to pick up speed when a horse's feet were heard as well. "STEVEN WAIT!" Peridot called out catching only his back as the horse sped off. Peridot whistled for Shooting Star and gave chase in hopes of quickly catching up and offering her apologies.

 

 

Jasper and Lapis bathed in silence not wanting to discuss anything and holding the desire to be clean above all else. Jasper ignored everything and only heard the sounds of splashing water keeping her lips as tightly together as she could.

"Jasper?" Jasper did not respond to Lapis' voice but sat down on the grass leaving only her feet in the water. "You don't have to speak but I wish to apologize." Jasper let's out a breath and lets her hair fall over her shoulders as she leans forward. "I am a jealous woman and there was no need for me to make such an awful first impression upon you. I realize you are going through some tremendous pain right now and I will not pretend to understand it." Lapis slowly sat beside Jasper following her gaze to the water reflecting the sky and the tops of the trees. "All I wish to say is that Peridot and I are here for you. We can wait an entire year if it takes that long but just know you mean the world to us. Thank you, for taking care of her in my stead."

"Don't worry about it." Jasper mumbled standing up and looking for her towel. "Just find me something hot to eat and a bed to rest in." Lapis smirked using a soothing spell to held Jasper dry off faster.

"You got a deal."

 

 

Peridot never lost sight of Steven until he got up a hill faster than her. Once she reached the top her heart stopped at seeing the horse speed off on it's own as the boy was quickly surrounded by a pack of wolves.

"STEVEN!" Peridot charged forward before throwing herself from Shooting Star and slashing a wolf open without a problem. "Get behind me!" Peridot was unsure if Steven heard her but immediately she launch forward cutting off the front feet of a nearby wolf before stomping down and breaking it's neck. A pair of fangs sunk into her shoulder before she could fully turn around, knocking the beast free Peridot jammed the tip of her blade into it's neck before jumping back away from the next attack. Casting Igni she was able to burn two of the wolves to death as she swung her blade in a circle taking out another one behind her.

"AHHH!!" Peridot spun on her heel and jumped forward catching Steven in her arms as a wolf flew above them both.

"Stay down, I'll get you out of here!" Peridot whispered lifting herself up and lunging forward one last time to grab a hold of the wolf and stab it over and over again with her dagger casting it's blood all over her arms and clothing. Steven shivered and could only look in silence as the moon had finally risen and reflected off of Peridot's green cat eyes to show him what a truly terrifying monster a witcher could become. The blood scared him until Peridot spoke:

"Forgive me." Steven's eyes locked onto hers. "I intend to return you to your family tomorrow morning, the payment means nothing compared to a child's life and I can't do this to you... I'm sorry Steven." Steven swallowed the lump in his throat and stood up slowly walking over to clean off the blood. "Thank you." Peridot's smile slowly returned as she assisted the boy and placed him against her as they both rode Shooting Star back to Kaer Morhen. "You'll probably never see us again... Can I get one final hug?" Steven squeezed the life out of Peridot earning a grunt of pain from the witcher. Arriving back at the front doors Lapis ran over to tend to Peridot's wounds as Eskel and Lambert motioned for Steven to stay in an extra room away from the crazy women.

"You always return to me covered in marks or bruises, i'm starting to wonder if the next time you leave my sight will you even come back at all?" Peridot growled at the negative thought but held it in her mind reminding her to stop being so reckless with herself when fighting from now on.

"I'll always come back." Lapis stopped checking her over and kissed her lovingly. She knew she'd always return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you stick around!


End file.
